The Runaway Royals
by The Last Duchess
Summary: Henry and danielle want to get away for thir honeymoon but there are games afoot and many wish to stop them.
1. A Royal Celebration

Notes: This is a sequel to my first story 'Traitor's vengeance' and is the second of the series.

Disclaimer: Hélène, Steven, Juliette and Captain de Polignac are all mine but sadly Henry Danielle and all of the other characters belong to Andy Tennant etc.

Rating: PG

The Runaway Royals - Part One 

"Mother, I can't tell you how wonderful this is," Danielle said as she surveyed the scene around her. People from all over France and beyond had gathered to celebrate the marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Henry, Duc d'Orleans, to Danielle de Barbarac. It had been the most talked about event in Europe for over a month. Prince Henry was widely acknowledged as the most eligible bachelor in Europe since the engagement of the King of England was announced. The news that he had lost his heart to a servant girl had shocked the continent. 

Danielle was right it truly was a remarkable sight. The food, the dancing, the intelligent conversation was all to Danielle's taste. Ambassadors of foreign nations were plentiful as few monarchs could actually attend at such short notice. There were none who were not eager to have just a brief conversation with the new Princess. Most were desperate to find out if she really was as quick witted as many had perceived her to be. 

"My dear when I promise to hold a reception I see no reason for it not to be perfect, I don't care how little time there is to prepare. Besides this is the last chance I will have to celebrate the marriage of one of my children. My daughters are all gone now." A tear was forming in the Queen's eye as she spoke. It was obvious that she missed her daughters very much. She had always had a special bond with her only son, but she had enjoyed having her daughters at home. They were scattered all over Europe now. 

"I'm so sorry that none were able to attend," Danielle said. "I would have loved to meet them. I expect they could have told me much about their little brother." 

"Believe me you don't want to meet them. No man ever had such rotten sisters as mine. They teased me constantly when I was a child. I was quite glad to be rid of them." The Queen playfully slapped her son on the arm, knowing full well that he was teasing her. He knew that his sisters had adored and mothered him from themoment he was born to the day his youngest sister Madeleine married The King of Scotland.

"You should go and visit them at some time," the Queen said. "I'm sure Madeleine will receive you and Margaret is always wanting visitors. They would certainly adore you my dear." Henry did not want to get involved in one of his mother's sentimental remembrances. They generally tended to be long and painful. He also had something to collect from their chambers. 

"If you will both excuse me, I have something to attend to," Henry said whilst standing up to leave. 

"Well don't be long dear, I think your father is getting ready for the toast." Henry simply nodded and left the table. 

'What is he up to?' Danielle thought as she saw her husband walk out of the ball room. He had to have a good reason that it merited walking out of their wedding reception.

"I am very much looking forward to meeting Henry's sisters. In fact I received a letter the other day from the Queen of Poland, asking Henry and I to visit as soon as we can." Danielle felt it only correct to refer to Eleanor by her proper title, she was after all a Queen. 

"Trust me my dear, wait until summer before you begin to trek East. Poland is all very well and good but the winders are biting. If you want to go somewhere warmer in the Winter go and Visit Margaret in Savoy." Just then the King broke from his group and came to speak with his daughter-in-law. 

"Danielle my dear, the place needs livening up a bit, where is Henry, the two of you must dance again." 

"He's disappeared again Francis," the Queen said to him, a little put out at her Husband thinking that her ball wasn't lively enough." 

"Then in that case you can dance with somebody else. Where is Lord Grey, if I remember correctly he was rather nimble." Just then, as if by some sort of magic that very gentleman walked by. "Ahh, speak of the devil. Steven, we need some action on the floor, you and Danielle will make perfect partners." Danielle rose and offered her hand to her guard. 

Steven was a little surprised. He was just passing through to go and check on the horses and now he was being pushed into dancing with the Princess. He did not mind though, it was a chance to talk to her. She usually spent so much time with her husband, she had little need of his services. 

As they whirled around the room, they laughed and joked, but really were thinking of other people. People who were just about to come together elsewhere.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As Henry made his way down the corridor towards his chambers, he hummed a little tune to himself. He was on his way to collect a little surprise. In honour of their marriage, he had commissioned a jeweller in Paris to make a ring for her with the Royal seal on it which he would present to her in sight of the congregation downstairs. Now she would truly be a Princess of France. He had also had a pair of earrings made for her, which he would surprise her with in private. 

He pushed open the heavy door to their room and strolled in, over to his dressing room, where he had hidden his surprise. He was excited. Nothing gave him more pleasure than to see his bride adorned in beautiful things. Inside his room, he strolled over to his chest and lifted the lid. Laying in prime position on the top was a blue velvet pouch, inside which the two carved wooden boxes were hidden. He wanted to quickly hide the earrings where she would find them, but where? Under the pillow? Next to her book? 

He marched over to her own dressing room to see if there was anywhere suitable in there. He opened the door and wandered in. Really he shouldn't be in there, this was Danielle's exclusive territory, but it was all in a good cause. Then he heard a voice to the side of him. "Your Highness." It was a surprised, female voice, which he knew as well as his own. 

He turned to look at her. "Hélène," he whispered. There was an awkward silence between them. this was the first time they had been alone together in many months. It was a meeting that they knew was inevitable, but nonetheless had sought to avoid. 

Eventually Hélène recovered herself and spoke again. "Is there something you wanted Your Highness?" 

"Why aren't you at the reception? You are invited you know." 

"Yes, I know. I needed to sort some things out in here first. I didn't want to be in here too late. I'm sure Your Highness wishes for privacy at night." The formality, which now existed between them pained Henry. He didn't care about their past, she was still his oldest ands most trusted friend. 

"Hélène, why do you call me that? I'm still Henry. I'm still your best friend. No matter what has happened that will never end. Friendship is forever." 

"But it can change. If you will excuse me sire, I should really be getting to the reception. The Princess was so eager that I attend, she will be wondering where I am." She then walked past Henry leaving him confused at what had just passed, and worried about the future. ________________________________________________________________ 

As Hélène entered the ballroom she looked around for the princess. Over the past few weeks she had become very fond of the princess. It was already coming to a stage where they were more like friends. Despite Hélène's past with Henry, she couldn't help but like Danielle. She was honest, clever and genuine. There was nothing pretentious about her. Hélène felt almost protective over her. She once thought how must she despised having the task of guiding the Princess, now she was glad to do it. 

As she looked around the room she noticed a flash of brilliant scarlet whizzing around the dance floor. Hélène always took very special care to choose the correct gown for the Princess. Scarlet so became her and she really had to be the belle of the ball that night. Any bitterness that Hélène once felt had disappeared, this girl deserved to be happy. What she felt for Henry was nothing in comparison to Danielle's love, this was the sort of thing that happened only once in a lifetime. It didn't stop Hélène from hurting though. 

Dancing with the Princess was another of Hélène's new found favourites, the Duke of Winchester. They had spent quite a lot of time talking when the Princess was not there. He was a deeply learned man and behind that solemn exterior he was very charming. 

As the dance ended Henry entered the ballroom, just in time to grab his wife before she accepted anymore dances. He led her over to his parents and asked his father to get the congregation's attention, while he sat his wife down. 

As the room quietened down. Henry pulled the box containing the ring from the back of his jacket. "As you all know, this reception is in honour of my new bride the Princess Danielle. I would like to take this opportunity, in front of you all to make a public declaration of my love for this angel that I have married." He took the ring from the box and placed it on her delicate finger. "Danielle, I love you and my family loves you. This ring is a symbol of the Valois. It means that you belong." 

Danielle was genuinely touched by her husband's gesture and she threw her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. this was partly to show her appreciation, and partly to hide the tears which were welling up in her eyes. "Henry," she whispered. "It's wonderful." With this embrace the party began again, but that was not the end of Henry's speech. 

He turned to face his father, who had a satisfied grin on his face. He was genuinely pleased to have Danielle as a member of his family. "Father. I was thinking that it is time for Danielle and I to take our honeymoon. Aunt Margaret has once again asked us to go to Navarre." His sudden thoughts about the honeymoon had a lot to do with his recent encounter with Hélène. He needed to get Danielle away from the gossiping courtiers of the province. He needed time to think about how Danielle should find out. He could trust Hélène to be discreet, but he couldn't say the same for anyone else. 

"My sister, won't be happy until you are living with her over there. There is far too much for you to be doing here in Hautefort for you to be going away now. I want you and Danielle here, your honeymoon can wait." 


	2. The Plan

The Runaway Royals - Part Two 

Henry and Danielle burst into their chambers in a whirlwind of dancing and riotous laughter. The reception had bee a complete success. In the space of just a few hours Danielle had been able to charm the ambassadors of eight nations. Not one had left without being enchanted by her wit and beauty. Now though, the only charming she wanted to do was on her husband. 

"You wait here Milord," Danielle commanded. "I'm going to go and change into something a little less constricting." Henry would usually resist anything that involved Danielle being away from him, but a night-gown would be much easier to negotiate than the red velvet gown she was currently sporting. Also he realised that she needed the time alone so that she could find her gift. 

"I am your faithful slave milady. your wish is my command." He stepped back and bowed, kissing her had. "But please, do not be too long." Danielle had no intention of being away any longer than necessary. Sometimes she would tease him and spend up to an hour just talking with Hélène, but tonight was not one of those nights. She walked over to her dressing room in as Regal a manner as she could muster, and walked through the door. 

Once inside her elegant glide was exchanged for a childlike run. She wanted to be back with Henry. Hélène, hearing her mistress, entered the dressing room from her own adjoining chambers. "Wasn't tonight just wonderful. Have you ever been to such an event Hélène?" 

Hélène could honestly say that she had not. The Queen truly had surpassed herself. "It was marvellous Danielle." Hélène had no problems with being so informal with her mistress. they were more like friends. 

"I am so pleased that you enjoyed it. I did notice though that you did not dance. Surely it wasn't through want of offers." Hélène began to undo the hooks and laces on Danielle's gown. 

"I rarely dance. There are few men that I feel comfortable with." 

"Lord Grey is an excellent dancer. You would think a man so skilled on the battlefield would have little grace, but he was very elegant." Hélène smile at the mention of Steven's name. He was a man that she felt comfortable with. They had spent many hours talking alone on every subject. But she had noticed that he never spoke of himself. She had a feeling that his exile was very unpleasant, involving something, or someone that he would rather forget. 

Danielle sat at her dressing table so that Hélène could remove the pins from her hair. On the table was a folded piece of paper with 'Danielle' scripted on it. She unfolded it to reveal a note in Henry's handwriting. 

"Darling Danielle, 

The ring was a symbol of your being part of my family. These symbolise your being an immovable piece of my heart. 

Your devoted husband 

Henry" 

Danielle picked up a small wooden box from the table. It was just like the one he had given her with the ring. She lifted the lid, and in it was a pair of exquisite, heart shaped, diamond earrings. She gasped. The were beautiful. As Hélène continued to brush her hair, she delicate removed them and put them on. 

Hélène could only watch in silence as Danielle got excited about her gift. Over the years she had received several boxes like that with similar gifts within. Most were stored in her father's castle in Lyons. The only one she kept with her was a small pendent that Henry had given her for her fifteenth birthday. Even then he was a show off, always flaunting his privileges. She had never been sure why it had been so precious to her. Maybe it was the inscription. "Lena, through storms and tragedy, best friends forever, Henry." It had been the last gift given to her as Henry's best friend. 

"They're beautiful," Hélène finally managed to say. "It seems a good ending to a perfect night." 

"Not quite perfect. I so wish that Jacqueline could have been there. I have hardly seen her since the Spanish left the court. What could have happened to make her so reclusive all of a sudden?" Hélène knew what had happened between Jacqueline and her mother, but had been ordered not to say a word to Danielle. 

Eventually Danielle was ready to return to her precious Henry. Hélène retreated into her own chamber and Danielle returned to her husband. Henry was stood by the window, staring out into the countryside. 

When he heard the door open he turned to see his bride. She was wearing the earrings. She looked beautiful. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, covering his face with kisses. 

"Henry...my love, they're...wonderful. You...really do...spoil me." 

"Nothing gives me greater pleasure than to see you with beautiful things." 

"Do I have to undress you myself, or are you going to get ready for bed?" 

"Why don't we take our honeymoon now?" He said in an excited voice. 

"What, at this very moment?" 

"Yes. If we left now, we could be well away by morning. We would be miles away and nobody would be able to catch us." 

"The King would confine us to the grounds forever. We would be the only King and Queen still under house arrest from the previous monarch. He said no and he meant it." 

"Father was being completely unreasonable. Our presence here is not necessary right now. Yes he would be angry, but I think that Mother can see that he is being unreasonable, she would be able to calm his temper. Please Danielle. We need time to be alone. Work on the University doesn't start for another two months and we have weeks until the trade fair." 

Danielle had to admit that the prospect of time alone with Henry was a very tempting thought. "But where would we go?" 

"Where ever we want. We needn't take much with us, we can buy what we need along the way, I have plenty of money. Is there anywhere that you would like to go to?" 

"Well... no, it's nothing." 

"What? Is there somewhere special to you?" 

"Before my father married the Baroness, he had promised that we would go to a small town on the coast where he had relatives. He promised to show me the sea, but he died before we ever had the chance to take our trip." 

"And you never saw the sea." Danielle nodded. "Well that's where we will go. Nobody has to know who we are. We can get along inconspicuously and we will be back here in no time." Danielle's apprehensions were disappearing by the second. 

"What do you say?" 

She sat down for a minute. She needed to think this through. On one hand she had to risk the wrath of the King. But on the other was an exciting adventure with her beloved Henry. He had once said to her that for their love, he would defy Heaven itself, maybe a little defiance was needed. 

"All right then, let's go. Let's wait until Hélène has gone to bed, I can go and get dressed and then we can go." She began to remove her earrings and ring. "I wouldn't want to lose these." 

"No, leave the ring," Henry said. "This is more than a nice piece of jewellery. Only Royalty has this ring. It is your lifeline if ever things go wrong. If we were attacked or robbed, we would be able to get help by showing this ring. It's very important that you wear it always." Danielle put it back on her finger and then stood up and kissed Henry. 

He returned the kiss with real passion. She reached down and began to tug at his shirt, pulling it from out of his britches. "I thought that we were supposed to be putting clothes on," Henry said breathlessly. 

"We will in time," Danielle replied. "But as for now, we have at least an hour before we could possibly leave. We may as well put that to good use." 

"Well milady, when you put it like that." He lifted her clean off her feet and carried her over to their bed. "Maybe we could delay for a little while." And he began to make love to her. How could he possibly resist his Danielle? His angel.


	3. Restful Conversations

The Runaway Royals - Part Three 

"Danielle my love," Henry said through the darkness. "Are you all right?" They had been riding now for several hours and were now many miles from the palace. They had spoken very little and could not even see each other it was so dark, but they had been able to stay close together. The distance between their horses could not have been more than two feet. It was as if a magical force kept them side by side. "I am very tired. I had no idea that running away would be so exhausting. How didyou do it so often?" 

"Determination not to be caged I suppose. Unfortunately determination was rarely backed up with conviction. I never got very far before Laurent or one of the others caught up with me." "Do you think that we will make it this time?" I would hate to think that we were risking your Father's rage for nothing." 

"Of course we will. Your passion, my new found conviction, how could we not?" He reached out through the shroud of blackness between them and lovingly placed a hand on her arm. She lifted her own hand and locked her fingers together with his. The raw energy and passion between them was electrifying. Danielle drew her horse right next to Henry's and removed her hand from his, placing it gently on his face. They stopped moving. Danielle could feel her blood heating in the passion of the moment. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a kiss. She accepted his advance by returning his kiss with a hungry desire to be closer to him. For a moment they forgot that they were running. 

Eventually Henry was able to overcome the part of him that so desperately wanted to stay like that forever and pulled away. "There is a farm up ahead, with a barn where we can get some sleep, just enough so that we can proceed tomorrow with our eyes open." Danielle was now so tired that she hadn't even the strength to reply, or to protest at the sudden ending to their kiss. She simply nodded They started their horses moving again and made towards the farm. As they got closer Henry saw a light. Monsieur Dupont always left a torch burning just in case the young Prince should happen by and needs a place to stay. He was a good man, but was virtually sealed away from the world. It was probable that he hadn't even heard of Henry's marriage. 

When they reached the large wooden building, Henry jumped down from his horse and gently helped Danielle from hers. By now Danielle was almost asleep. He took the torch down from the wall and guided Danielle inside. 

"How long have we till sunrise?" Danielle asked, wanting to know how much time she had to sleep. 

"At least three hours I would say." Henry replied. "If we leave before dawn we can get another couple of hours on the guard. They will never be able to catch us up then." He sat Danielle down on a makeshift bed that he had constructed on a previous escape bid. "Are you hungry?" 

Suddenly Danielle realised that she was starving. As well as making you tired, running away made you hungry. The food at the reception had been wonderful, but she had spent so much time charming foreign ambassadors she hadn't had a chance to eat anything. "I am famished," she said. Henry moved over to a chest at the side of the barn. 

"Monsieur Dupont leaves out fresh bread and chicken everyday just in case I should come by." Danielle stood up and joined her husband. "So you have been here before then. This Monsieur Dupont is your partner in crime." 

"You could say that. He was a tenant of the Royal estate and an advisor to my father. His farm was like a little haven to my sister Madeleine and I. Father would go hunting and we would travel with him as far as Monsieur's farm. He had one much closer to the Palace then. Maddy and I loved to run among the haystacks in the field, and play hide and seek in the barns. She was only two years older than I. Monsieur was like my grandfather. But when I was 10 his wife died and he became a recluse. He begged my father to give him an isolated farm where he could live out his days in mourning. Maddy and I were always welcome here and when I started running away I stopped here one night and he allowed me to stay. From then on he just acted as if I would be here every night." 

Henry lit some candles that Monsieur had left for him, while Danielle sat to eat. She had become too accustomed to the Royal meal routine. Henry had made sure that he had eaten at the reception. The decision to run away had not exactly been a spur of the moment thing. It had been in his mind from the moment he saw Hélène that night. He knew that it was unlikely that his father would allow them to leave the Palace, but he was desperate to get away. As well as wanting Danielle away from the courtiers, who would inevitably tell her what had happened in the past, he wanted time alone with his wife. 

"Monsieur Dupont must be very fond of you." Danielle said between mouthfuls of chicken. "I doubt that there are many people who would do all of this and risk being punished by the King." 

"This place is so far out of the way nobody would even think to come out of here. The road is barely good enough for horses to walk on. I would not come here if I thought that I would be found. Monsieur has been too good to me." He sat down on the bed with Danielle. 

"You are very fond of him aren't you? I should very much like to meet him." 

"We shall be gone before he awakes. We shall have to come out here to visit him when we return." 

"That is if you father doesn't place us under house arrest. I hear that is his favourite punishment when you try to run away." 

"Being shut up with you doesn't seem like such of a punishment to me." Danielle thought about this idea with great pleasure. The thought of there just being her and Henry was blissful. She loved the King and Queen very much, and Steven and Hélène had become like her best friends, but with all of them around, it seemed like there was little time for just her and Henry. 

Danielle surveyed her surroundings. This barn reminded her of similar buildings at the manor, before the Baroness had allowed them to fall out of repair. She and Gustave had spent many hours playing their games in there. She could just imagine Henry and his sister doing the same thing. As she looked around, she noticed something carved into one of the beams. She got up to investigate. She brushed some dust away and saw a pretty familiar carving. 'Henry + Hélène'.

"You two must have been very good friends." Danielle said. 

"What was that my love?" 

"You and Hélène. I've been finding your names carved into wood all over the Palace, and now here. You really have shared a lot together." 

"Yes we did. The first time I ran away I came here. Hélène wouldn't let me go alone. Just like my sisters she had mothered me since our infancy. We were the very best of friends. The sort of thing you share with Gustave." Henry could not help thinking that it really was nothing like Danielle and Gustave. For a start they were both too moral to ever do anything like what he had done to Hélène. But he didn't want to think about that. 

He stood up and walked over to where Danielle was running her fingers over the carved letters. He wrapped his hands around Danielle's waist. "The bond between friends is very important, but it is nothing like that between husband and wife." He gently moved her hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck. "But we're more than that," he murmured. "We have something that happens only once in a lifetime." 

"What's that?" Danielle whispered. 

"We're soul mates. The perfect match. You are the one person on Earth who I could truly give myself to wholeheartedly." 

Danielle turned to face him. "Since my dear father died I have had no-one to bestow my love upon. For ten years I have searched for that person who I could give my heart to completely. When I found you I thought my heart couldn't take the amount of passion that flowed through me. I thought it would burst. We were put here on Earth for each other. We are God's gifts for each other." 

Her speech was so tender and affectionate that Henry wondered what he had done that was so good as to deserve this measure of devotion from somebody as wonderful as she. He placed his hand on her face an drew in close for a kiss. All of the exhaustion that had consumed them was swept away as they became intoxicated in each other. The soft, gentle kiss was overwhelmed by the tide of passion that swelled within their souls. At that moment anything could have been going on outside, and they would not have noticed. 

Almost instinctively he began to undo the laces on the back of her gown as she removed his jacket and shirt. They yearned to feel the electrifying sensation of skin on skin. Henry's patience was rewarded with the feel of her silky smooth skin as her dress fell to the floor. Danielle was not rewarded so. Her impatience in getting Henry's clothes off was met with a disconcerting inability to remove his shirt. Sensing her frustrations, Henry assisted her, by pulling the white linen over his head. Now they were both partially satisfied as they could feel each others soft caresses. Danielle moved away from her husband and laid down on the bed, inviting Henry to join her, an invitation which he took delight in accepting. 

As they made love neither noticed, the basic nature of their surroundings, the uncomfortable bed on which they lay, the cold chill in the air. All that they knew, or cared about, was that they were together. It didn't matter where they were or what they had, they knew that nature had blessed them with eternity together. This was a gift that needed nothing else to sustain it, a gift that could never be destroyed 


	4. Discovered

The Runaway Royals - Part Four 

"Juliette," Hélène called across her own dressing room. Her own attendant appeared with a gown. As lady-in-waiting and companion to the Princess she was permanently on show, therefore she had to look presentable and fashionable too. Juliette had been a kitchen servant before the Queen selected her to be trained to be a lady's maid. It had been a great honour to be selected as attendant to Lady Hélène de Lyons, daughter of the Duke. 

"Is this one all right milady?" Juliette asked holding up a green and cream gown. Hélène simply nodded. She had never spoken much to her attendants. She was actually quite a shy person. There were few people she really did feel comfortable with. 

She stood up and allowed Juliette to do up the intricate network of laces and hooks, that this particular dress entailed. Fortunately her figure had remained such that she didn't have the problem of a very tight cinch to deal with. Her naturally small waist had fortunately been spared permanent expansion which meant that corsets needed to be pulled so they just fitted her. That way her gowns kept shape while wearing them. 

Once she was dressed Juliette proceeded to do her hair. She had a very long mane of jet black hair, which was almost too thick to control, but Juliette had become accustomed to this and was now quite adept at pinning and styling the hair so that it was always the very epitome of chic. By the time she was finished Hélène always looked perfect and could compete with any courtier in the province, possibly the Kingdom. Her younger sisters, who had been kept in the dark about her relationship with Henry, always wondered why she wasn't the wife of some rich noble or Prince. 

"Will that be all milady?" Juliette asked as the crocheted cap was put in place. Hélène looked over herself, making sure that there wasn't anything that wasn't quite right. She couldn't abide looking anything less than perfect. She never had been able to. Only one person other than her attendants had ever seen her not immaculately turned out, and for him she would have shunned the trappings of fashion and elegance forever.

Finally satisfied that she could look no better, she dismissed Juliette, allowing her to get along with her other duties. She quickly selected a pearl brooch and earrings to complete her outfit and left her dressing room to go for breakfast with Lord Grey. Since there return to the Palace after their, rather eventful, first few days in their appointments they had made somewhat of a tradition in breakfasting together. They enjoyed each others company and found they had a lot to talk about. 

The Queen had given them the use of a drawing room in the west wing of the Palace in which they would eat together. As personal attendants to the Princess they were given special privileges. This drawing room had proved to be special haven for them. There were no courtiers allowed in that part of the castle and few guards were posted there. It allowed them to spend most of their time in peace. They could spend hours in there just talking. They often stayed up until long after the rest of the Palace was asleep. It offered solace to Hélène in particular as it was a part of Hautefort that had no connections with the past she shared with Henry. 

Inside the drawing room, Steven was already there, as usual. Hélène tried to get up a little earlier each day in the hope of beating him to it, but it seemed as if the man never slept. "Good Morning Your Grace," Hélène said as she breezed in. "It is nice to see you so fresh after your exertions last night." 

Steven allowed a dry chuckle to escape. "Good morning Lady Hélène," he said. Since finding out that her father was a duke, he always addressed her properly. He had been raised in that world of titles Dan being a duke himself meant that he had a respect for the women that had to put up with a lot of bother to satisfy the whims of aristocratic men. 

Steven pulled a chair out for her to sit, before taking the chair opposite her. "I must say I was very impressed by your superior ability on the dance floor Steven. I had not put you down as being so light footed." 

Once again Steven laughed at his companion's remark. He was used to her biting comments by now and positively encouraged her to mock him. He felt that it offered some humour which distracted them from the painful memories which kept them both in distress. Although they knew nothing of what troubled one another, they both knew that there was some tragedy in each others life. Perhaps that was what made them such good friends. They shared a bond that only the broken hearted could understand. "My mother was a great believer that it should not only be ladies that should be accomplished." He replied. "My father sent me to learn how to handle a sword and to ride like a man, and my dear mother had tutors brought in to teach me the intricacies of the waltz and how to be a virtuoso on the harpsichord." 

"I had no idea that you were so proficient sir. You put us ladies to shame." 

"Oh do not fret, father put a stop to the whole thing when mother threatened sewing lessons." Now it was Hélène's turn to laugh. It seemed that the witty, charming Lord Grey, only appeared for her and so she took full advantage of his good nature while it was there. Anybody else listening to their conversations and watching how they acted, might be mistaken for believing them to be lovers. But even if such an attraction existed their wounds were too fresh, and too raw to risk being cut again. They passed their time together in cheerful banter as they always did, before leaving to get on with their duties. They walked towards the Prince and Princesses chambers together as they always did. When they parted at the door to Danielle's dressing room, they marked the pleasant time spent in each others' company with a little bow. They then were left in the real world of their duties, and their sorrows. 

As Hélène sorted through a rack of gowns, looking for the right one for the day she noticed a few were missing. That was very odd. Sometimes she would order Juliette to take some to be mended or cleaned, but she was sure that all had been returned and she had ordered no more to be removed. Worried that there was a thief in the Palace, Hélène decided to check through all of the Princesses belongings. However there was no jewellery missing. All of her diamonds and gems were still exactly where they always were. All that was gone was a couple of gowns, some shoes and a plain grey cloak. They were all the most basic things in the Princesses dressing room. Why would anyone leave the fortune in jewels and rich clothing that she owned and just take those. The whole thing reminded Hélène of something, but she couldn't quite work out what it was. 

She went back to finding an outfit for Danielle, deciding not to worry her with it until she had spoken to Steven. He might be able to find something out. He was quite a good detective. Just one of his many proficiencies. As she was deciding between cream velvet and yellow silk, the odd remembrance in Hélène's head surfaced. Whenever she had accompanied Henry on one of his escape attempts, he had always insisted she take only the basics. Could he have possibly talked Danielle into doing something so reckless? 

Worried about what her mistress may have done, Hélène moved over to the door to the main chamber and listened to see if she could hear any sounds coming from the room. There was nothing. She tapped on the door, hoping to get a response. Even if it was an angry one, it would mean that they had not done anything so foolhardy as running away. Again there was no reply. Now she knew she had to take the bold step of entering their bedroom uninvited. She took a deep breath and walked in. As she had feared, it was empty. In the middle of the bed, the place where Henry always left his notes, were a few folded up pieces of paper sealed with wax. There was one addressed to the King and Queen, one for Captain Laurent and one for herself. She ripped it open and read the letter, written in her mistresses hand. 

Dear Hélène, 

Do not worry about me. I am gone with Henry to the coast for our honeymoon. We have taken everything we need. You can expect us back in about ten days. Please try and assure the King that we will return as soon as promised and that he needn't send the guard after us. I am sure you will be glad of the time away from your duties. it will give yourself and Lord Grey a chance to have more of those secret talks that you think I don't know about. 

Lots of Love, 

Danielle 

As much as Hélène wanted to believe these sentiments, she knew Henry too well. When his adventurous streak took over, he was liable to do reckless things. She was unwilling to put poor, sweet, naive Danielle into such danger. She gathered up the letters and went to find Lord Grey. She wanted some support when she had to take her findings to the King. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the King read the letter left for him by his son and daughter-in-law he got redder and redder until Hélène thought he might burst. She had faced his anger before when she had aided Henry in his run away plans, but that was nothing compared to this. Eventually, when he had finished, he exploded forth with rage. "How Dare they defy me in this manner!" he yelled. "I told them explicitly that I wanted them here for the time being." 

While he ranted, the Queen remained seated in her throne. The whole idea actually seemed very romantic to her. Running off to spend time alone together. However she knew how rash her son could be at times, and did genuinely fear for their safety. She knew that actions must be taken to retrieve them. 

"My dear," Marie said. "Do calm down and think about this rationally. We do not want a great fuss over this. I realise that we must retrieve them, but I do not think calling out the guard will solve anything. We have to start treating Henry differently now that he is married. No matter how childishly he behaves, we must accept that he is an adult. I suggest that we just send Laurent and Lord Grey. We know that they are heading to the coast, probably west, so there are only limited roads they could take. I am sure that the two of them can handle the task quite adequately." The two men nodded. 

"Oh all right then," the King huffed. "But if they are not back here in five days, I will call out the guard." The Queen was satisfied with this compromise. It gave Henry a chance to show his father that he has grown up and can take care of himself and his wife. 

Just as the men were about to leave, Hélène stepped forward. "Please you Majesties," she said gently. "But may I be so bold as to request that I too be allowed to go with the Captain and Lord Grey." The King looked at her in disbelief. "But Hélène," Steven said. "The roads are filled with dangers, which is why we want the bring the Princess back. I could not in good conscience put you in such danger." 

The Queen noticed the tender manner of his speech and softening of his face as he said this. Could there be a romance blooming here? She certainly hoped so. Hélène was far to pleasant and pretty a girl not to be married. It had always puzzled Marie why such a prize was not already married. 

"I shall not be able to rest until I know that she is safe. We have grown quite close in these weeks. I could be of use to you. I have been Henry's companion on these escapes before. I know where he goes. And the Princess will need her attendant when she is found. For all of your accomplishments Lord Grey, I think I might have the edge over you when it comes to hair arranging." Steven couldn't help laughing, even in these most severe surroundings. 

"Fine," Francis said. "Arrange some of Danielle's things and I shall arrange for a carriage to follow you and meet with you each night at where ever you choose to stop." 

"Thank you Your Majesty." Hélène curtseyed. 

"But remember, you have just five days to have them back in this castle. After that I shall call out the guard and Heaven only knows how I shall punish them when they get back." 


	5. Henry Speaks

The Runaway Royals - Part Five 

"Where exactly are we going?" Danielle asked Henry. "We seem to be on a road to nowhere. We have been riding for hours this morning and we have not seen a single person." 

"You wouldn't, nobody takes this road anymore. Thieves drove people away from this area a long time ago." 

"Then why do we take it? The idea of a confrontation with such people doesn't really appeal to me." 

"Because nobody travels this road anymore, the outlaws have moved elsewhere where there are people and riches to be looted. We may not see anyone until we reach the coast." 

"But where are we going? The suspense is killing me." 

"You will just have to wait." Henry knew that she wouldn't be able to. During the morning she had become increasingly excited at the prospect of fulfilling her father's promise that one day she would see the sea. Henry wouldn't put it past her to use her feminine charms against him to get the information she wanted and he wasn't sure if he would be able to resist the temptation. 

They had been on the road now for several hours and they were both exhausted. The rest that they were supposed to be having at Monsieur Dupont's farm ended up just taking more out of them. They had slept for less than an hour when the rooster crowed and they had to be gone. Henry was confident that they were far enough away to be able to get a good few hours rest later. 

"Do you think they will have found the letters yet?" Danielle asked. Henry looked up at the sun. "I'd say we have a little while longer before they send out the guard. The sun is usually up for about three hours before we actually rise at this time of year." "It occurs to me you know, that I know nothing of your childhood." Danielle said. 

"You don't seem to have told me anything." 

"What do you want to know milady? I am your faithful slave and can conceal nothing from you." Henry could see that she was about to ask where they were going, but he stopped her before she got it out. "Except our destination. For reasons of national security I must keep that a secret." 

"National security, what nonsense are you talking?" 

"How do I know that you are not a spy, trying to coax me into giving away the secrets of my Kingdom?" Danielle decided to play along with his game. 

"I can see Sir that you will not be easily persuaded to tell me anything. In that case I must use my secret weapon." 

"And what would that be Your Highness?" She stopped grabbed Henry's reigns and stopped the two horses. She then leaned in and placed her lips on his, giving him a enticing kiss. 

"I believe the word would be seduction. How can you resist telling me when such rewards await you?" Henry considered this for a moment, his head was still clouded with the intoxicating feel of her lips on his. However he was able to get a grip of himself before revealing his surprise. "Will you tell me Sir? Or do I have to put my weapon into action again?"

"You may have to try the seduction again milady as I am as yet unmoved to tell you anything." Danielle smiled and went in for a second kiss, making this once more passionate and lingering than the last. She longed to find out where she was going and would go to any lengths to discover what he had in store. 

"Are you moved now Sir? Will you tell me?" 

"Nevaah," he cried. Danielle laughed, remembering their game at the Gypsy camp. "I shall tell you anything, but not that. You shall have to wait and see when we get there." Danielle sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to wait. She lightly dug her heels in and set off moving again. She decided to instead quiz him on something that he would be willing to disclose. 

"Well tell me about yourself when you were a boy. All I know is a few things that your Mother has told me. Were you a rascal?" 

"I was spirited. My nannies had a difficult time keeping up with me. Even when I was a toddler I would go running off into the woods so that nobody could find me." 

"I bet you were a real monster, but an adorable one. Thick black hair falling over those big eyes. I'll bet you didn't get into trouble much, nobody can tell off a cute little boy. " 

"I suppose they did treat me softly. Being the only boy and the youngest I was let of lightly. I was the apple of my mother's eye, my father's pride and joy and my sisters treat me like I was their son. I was so sad when Eleanor married and went to Poland." 

"But you had friends other than your sisters." 

"Oh yes. Hélène was my first friend. She was introduced to the court when she was just four. Her mother was determined that she should be the most sought after companion and wife in France. She saw starting he early as desirable. On her first day at court I was so glad to see another child my age that I quickly befriended her and we set about plotting our mischief. For a year or so it was just the two of us. The Duke would bring her to court everyday so that we could play together. We were like two peas in a pod." 

"You sound very much like Gustave and I. We were inseparable. But it was just us two. I'm sure that you had more friends than just Hélène." 

"Yes. Laurent was also part of our little group. His mother died in childbirth and his father was killed in battle when Marc was just 5. He was raised by the Comte and Comtesse de Bordeaux and because my father and his had been such good friends, my father acted as a guardian to him until he joined the guard at 15. The three of us got on very well, but it was Hélène and I who had the real bond of friendship." "It sounds wonderful. It's a shame you and she do not have the time now to do the sort of things you used to do." Henry nearly choked when she said this. For the past five years their activities had not been things that Danielle would approve of. 

"Actually my love, Hélène and I have not been on the best terms for several months now. We just happened to drift apart recently." 

"That would explain the awkward receptions between the two of you. Well I simply will not have that. I cannot have my husband and my lady-in-waiting on unfriendly terms. When we return to the Palace you must make time for just the two of you to spend some time together. I cannot bear to see old friends drift apart. That is why I have asked Leonardo to take over Gustave's apprenticeship, so that Gustave can be closer to the Palace." 

Henry thought it best not to respond to this. He simply was not ready to tell her anything. He needed to broach the subject delicately and gradually. His revelation would be a real shock to her, and he wanted to do it with minimal damage to himself Danielle and especially Hélène. She had been through so much in recent years it was unfair to put her through more pain. 

"Did you know that Steven spent some time at Hautefort when he was a boy? His father was the English ambassador to France. He was trying to negotiate a treaty. My father insisted the Young Marquis be brought too to provide male company for me." 

"Were you good friends?" Danielle wished to know more about her secretive guard. 

"We spent most of our time fighting. He was just as difficult as I and I could not bear to have any attention removed from me. Back then I usually beat him. I actually broke his nose once. It wouldn't happen now though. He has grown to be a fighter of superior skill. One that I could never match up to. That is why I chose him for your guard. You could not be safer if I called on Achilles and all the immortals of Greece." 

Danielle smiled. Henry obviously took great pains to ensure her safety. "Do you know what sir?" Danielle said in a half stern, half playful voice. 

"What milady?" 

"I do not believe that you have told me how much you love me today." 

"Well allow me to set the record straight." He tried to stop her horse and lean in for a kiss, but she suddenly dug her heels in and galloped away. 

"Only if you can catch me first," she yelled behind her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Henry followed in hot pursuit. Danielle knew her Spanish Stallion was far faster than Henry's and so was able to get to her destination very quickly indeed. She had spotted a field in the distance with haystacks. On such a sunny day, it was a perfect for a small rest, where he could demonstrate how much he loved her. She tied her horse to a tree and ran off into the middle of the field. Henry was not far behind her and was soon chasing her. 

Eventually Danielle gave up, wanting to be caught. She fell backwards onto a loose pile of hay and spread out her arms, glad to be feeling the sun on her. The warmth of sunlight was soon cut out and a shadow descended over her face. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Henry's breathless face which hovered just inches from hers. She ran a hand through his tousled hair. She loved the feel of his hair, especially when it was going wild from his adventurous exercise. 

"Now then milady, what was it that you wanted? Oh yes how much do I love you? Well how should I express myself? Can I find words powerful enough to describe something so large?" 

"I always say milord, that actions speak louder than words." 

"Well then allow me to express it physically." He lowered his face so that it no longer hovered, but touched Danielle's. Once again they were in a state of total and utter rapture. The world disappeared and they were insensible to all other things. They knew that they should be looking out to make sure that they were alone and safe, but they couldn't tear themselves away from each other. 

As they lost themselves in each other, they should have been more aware of where they were. The boy that watched them from the woods may not have recognised them as the Crown Prince and Princess, but he did recognise wealthy people. He ran back to the camp where the rest of his friends waited for news from their lookouts. Henry and Danielle were not so alone on this stretch of road after all. 


	6. Family and Friends

The Runaway Royals - Part Six 

"Where is Marc?" Hélène asked impatiently. She and Steven were anxiously awaiting the return of Captain Laurent so that they could set off on their quest to retrieve Henry and Danielle. 

"He said that he had somebody to see before we left," Steven replied as he saddled his horse. 

"I bet I can guess who that is. Tell me, did he happen to ride in a southerly direction?" 

"As a matter of fact he did. What are you thinking milady?" 

"I am thinking that he has gone to see Jacqueline de Ghent at the Manor de Barbarac." 

"And what brings you to that conclusion?" 

"Oh Steven. Surely you can't be so ignorant to the world around you that you cannot see what is going on between them. When we were all at the manor together did you not see the looks of affection that they directed at each other? Can you not detect a softening in the Captain's manner when Danielle mentions her sister in his presence? They are so obviously in love. You must be blind not to have noticed the signs." 

"I must confess that I did miss them, but I am not blessed with your superior skills of observation. I have noticed that there is nothing that goes on in your presence that you do not see. Every word is pounced upon by you and you have it dissected, analysed and its meaning worked out before anyone else realises its having been said. A glance which goes unseen by the rest of us says as much to you as somebody screaming at the top of their voice." 

"A lady in waiting should be seen and not heard milord. How else am I to amuse myself if I cannot study the mannerisms and follies of others?" 

"I can quite honestly say Hélène that during our acquaintance, silent is not a word that I ever associated with you. Your opinions have been nothing if not forceful." Just then Laurent came galloping into the courtyard. 

"Did you see who you needed to Captain?" Hélène asked, surreptitiously smiling at Steven. 

"Not exactly. The person was not available for visitors." Hélène noticed the sad look on his face when he said this. She walked over to her old friend. 

"I am sure that she will be feeling more up to visitors soon," she said, gently squeezing his hand. "She just needs a little more time to get over everything that has happened." 

"Yes I know." He reciprocated her friendly gesture. It amazed him that she could have spent so much time with boys as a child and yet remain so ladylike. She alwayslooked perfect and gave such good advice that it could only come from an educated woman. 

To break the sadness of the moment Hélène turned to mock Steven some more. "You know there are grooms to do that for you Steven. The saddling of horses is part of their job you know." 

"I know that but I prefer to do it myself. I know then that it has been done properly."

"Oh don't speak such nonsense. I have never ridden a horse where it has not been saddled properly. What about you Marc? Have you ever had any problems with grooms?" 

"I don't believe so." 

"See Steven. You're being over cautious. That is something that you're going to have to get rid of. You have to learn to take risks." Just then Juliette came across the courtyard, holding something wrapped in cloth.

"I think this is the one you asked for milady," she said, handing the object to Hélène. 

"I'm sure it will be fine. While we are gone you are to check all of the Princess's gowns and check for anything that needs mending or cleaning, and make sure that nobody else goes into her dressing room. Only you and the Queen are to have admittance." 

"Yes ma'am. I wish you a speedy return Lady Hélène." She curtseyed, turned and left. Hélène then unwrapped the parcel she had just been given. Inside was a sword and dagger in a leather scabbard. Hélène put the belt around her slender waist. Originally it had been far too big for her so there were now extra holes. 

The two men gawked at her, open mouthed. This vision of female perfection that stood before them looked as if she was preparing to go into battle. It amazed them that she even owned a sword let alone knew how to use one. Eventually she could stand their stares no longer. "What?" She said with mock irritation. 

"Nothing milady. I am just unaccustomed to seeing a lady with a sword," Laurent said. 

"I am simply making the proper efforts to ensure my safety. You said we faced possible danger and I prefer to take responsibility for my protection myself. You can't always trust men to save the damsel in distress and if I do it myself I know that it's being done properly." 

"Well now who's being over cautious?" Steven said. He never gave up an opportunity to return the mockery, it so rarely came up. She simply laughed back at him and motioned for him to help her up onto her horse. He did this with pleasure. As she gathered up the reigns and prepared to ride on, Steven could not but help taking a moment just to look at her. She looked magnificent. Her green velvet gown emphasised her small waist and ample bosom and the fashionable hat and coat meant that she exuded style. Sitting upright, astride her barbary horse with the sword and dagger at her waist gave her a regal air that Steven had never seen before. Suddenly he felt an elbow in his ribs. 

"You'll have plenty of time for admiration later," Laurent said quietly. Steven quickly composed himself, a little embarrassed at his indiscretion. Hélène was a beautiful woman, but he had taught himself not to be drawn in by the trappings of beauty. Could Hélène be wearing down his resolve that had once been so strong? 

The two men then mounted their steeds and the trio set off on their journey. They realised that there was no time to lose and so quickly decided which road to take and set off, galloping down it. The men were astounded at what an accomplished rider Hélène was. On the powerful barb, she was able to lead the three with no danger of the others taking over. Eventually, after riding for over two hours, they came to a fork in the road. 

"Which way?" Laurent said. He wasn't really sure what to do now. Henry rarely ever made it this far before he was caught. 

"I think we should carry on that way," Steven said, pointing to the firmer, more travelled path. 

"Actually, I think that they're more likely to have gone this way," Hélène said, pointing to the more weathered stretch of land. "If I remember correctly Monsieur Dupont's farm lies in this direction. It is possible that they have rested there, which would mean that they are not as far ahead of us as we feared." 

"Do you know this Monsieur Dupont?" Steven asked. 

"Yes I met him a few times." 

"So if we were to talk to him he would tell us if they were there last night." 

"I think so. He is an honest man and the last thing he would want would be to think of Henry in any sort of danger." 

"Why don't I take the main road?" Laurent said. "Just in case they did happen to go that way. I could head straight to La Rochelle and if they are not there I can ride up the coast until you arrive after having taken the longer route." 

"I think that an excellent idea Marc." Hélène said. She looked to Steven. He was not so enthusiastic about splitting up, but he could see the benefits. It also gave him the chance to spend a whole day at least just talking to Hélène. He nodded in agreement. 

"So it is agreed," Hélène said. "It should take us a day or so longer than you to arrive but we will meet you there. When you meet up with the carriage later tell it to go straight to the inn at La Rochelle. if you find them before we arrive, make sure that the Princess has an attendant." Laurent just nodded. he dare not do anything else. Hélène really was formidable. He bowed to his companions and then galloped off, leaving Hélène and Steven to walk the road less travelled. 

For some miles they went in silence. It was odd as never before had they spent so long together and yet not talked. Maybe it was because they knew they had so long together. Or maybe it was because they simply couldn't think of anything to say. Occasionally they would glance over at each other, but for quite along time that was all. Eventually though Steven could stand it no longer. 

"I hope you don't think me patronising, but where on earth did a lady such as yourself acquire such a fine sword?" 

Hélène gave a fond laugh. "It was left to me with a large collection of such weapons, in my grandfather's will. He had only one child, my mother, and he had hoped to leave them to his grandson, but he died seven years ago with only four granddaughters. I was always his favourite so they became mine." 

"And you can actually use it?" 

"Oh yes. Henry and I were tutored in the use of a sword together. I was a very adept pupil. You are not the only person accomplished in the ways of the opposite sex milord." 

"I am beginning to realise that." They rode on without talking for a little while longer before Steven's curiosity to know more about her life got the better of him. "So you have no brothers." 

"Oh yes I do." Steven looked puzzled. "My little brother was born two years ago. You can't imagine the joy of my parents that they actually have an heir to the dukedom." 

"I hope for his sake that he isn't too young when he inherits." 

"Me too. He really is a lovely child. So much like his father." 

"You and your father are close then?" 

"Yes, I suppose we are. I must say though that there are none in my family that I cherish so much as that little fellow. He feels like my own son." 

"What is his name?" 

"Henry." 

"In honour of the Prince?" 

"Yes, I suppose it is. My parents are great friends with the King and Queen and so I suppose they wanted to honour them too." 

"I hope that he is able to enjoy his youth before the pressure of an estate is placed on him. You know I was only nine when I became the duke of Winchester. I learned that if you aren't careful, a young boy in such a position is easy prey for unscrupulous advisors. He can be driven to things that he does not want to be involved with." 

Steven then went quiet. He realised that he was revealing more than he wanted to. Hélène could tell that he did not want to go on so she did not push him. They simply rode on in silence until they reached Dupont's farm. 


	7. A Visit To The Palace

The Runaway Royals - Part Seven 

Jacqueline looked out of the carriage up at the imposing structure of Hautefort. She was a little nervous of returning. She had not been to the Palace since her mother had received her second sentence, since she realised just how little she had meant to her mother. She had even stayed away from Danielle's reception. But now she couldn't avoid it any longer. She had wallowed enough, and besides, how does one turn down an invitation directly from the Queen? 

She had been reading in the library when a Royal page arrived with a message from the Queen, asking Jacqueline to lunch. She was reluctant, but couldn't say no. They had even gone to the trouble of sending a Royal carriage. The question buzzing around her head was why did the Queen want to see her? Perhaps Danielle had asked her to make the invitation. Jacqueline felt a little sad that she had not seen her sister in several weeks. 

The carriage came to a stop in the main courtyard. A guardsman opened the door and took Jacqueline's hand so that she could step out. The Queen's lady in waiting, the Comtesse d'Avignon was waiting for her. "Mademoiselle de Ghent," she said as she stepped towards the carriage. "The Queen is waiting for you in her living quarters." She was the led into the palace and to the same room as she had first met the Queen during the Spanish crisis. 

The Comtesse entered first and announced Jacqueline's arrival. The Queen stood. "Jacqueline my dear, I am so pleased that you could come." Jacqueline was a little startled at being so warmly welcomed. "Thank you Your Majesty," she replied while curtseying. "It was a great honour to receive the invitation." 

"No it is my pleasure to have you here. I had noticed that you haven't been at court recently. Danielle has missed you." Jacqueline felt guilty over this. She knew that she had been selfish. "I have arranged for lunch on the veranda." the Queen began to walk 

towards a set of doors and motioned for Jacqueline to follow her. 

Outside was a glorious August day. Had she been back at the manor she would have liked to have taken a walk. She had spent to much time locked up in the manor and she was getting rather embarrassed at having to turn visitors away, not that she had many. If she was out she wouldn't be there to turn them away. She just hadn't felt like seeing people. 

The two ladies sat at the table, which was covered in autumn flowers. Even for a simple lunch, the Queen could not bear to do it in a plain fashion. Jacqueline noticed that several of her favourite foods were laid out before her. Danielle must have sent the orders to the kitchen. "I was so pleased when I heard that you would come today," the Queen said. "I have become accustomed to a female companion for lunch since Danielle has been here." 

"Has she gone away?" The Queen just looked at her with a look of incredulity. 

"I thought that Captain Laurent had visited you this morning to tell you." "I was unable to receive him. I was busy and he was in a hurry." 

"Oh. Well he was supposed to tell you that Danielle and Henry have disappeared." Jacqueline looked at her questioningly. "It seems that they were more eager to go on their honeymoon than we thought. Francis was quite livid. He has sent Captain Laurent and Lord Grey after them." 

"I'm sorry I didn't realise." She wasn't really surprised. Prince Henry was famous for his escapes and Danielle was never one for being kept inside. She needed the freedom to fly. She suddenly realised that she had given up the chance to see Laurent that morning. He wasn't going to be around for a while, and she hadn't any inclination to see him. Had her self pity sunk to these depths? 

Jacqueline noticed that the Queen had begun to eat so she began to the same. "I do hope you like it dear," the Queen said. "I did recall Danielle saying that you liked this." Jacqueline was surprised that the Queen would remember this, especially as it concerned somebody as insignificant as herself. "I think it is always best to cater for your guest's tastes, then they are sure to come back if only for the food." This last comment instantly brought back memories of her mother. It was all she could do not to start crying. 

In an attempt to change the subject Jacqueline complimented the Queen on her gardens, of which she had a perfect view from the terrace. They were beautifully laid out and the flowers were exquisite. They spent the rest of the meal talking happily of the future of the Palace, now that there was a young couple inhabiting it once again. Jacqueline was happy that the Queen spoke so openly to her, as if she was a dear friend or relative, rather than somebody she had met just a few times before. She even asked her advice. She felt closer to the Queen than she ever had to her own mother.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?" The Queen asked towards the end of the meal. "I would like to show you my gardens. I spend so much time in them I feel like they are my home and not the Palace." 

"I should very much like to see them." 

"If the Comtesse should return, tell her that Mademoiselle de Ghent and are taking a turn about the grounds," she told one of her attendants. She then stood and she and Jacqueline made their way outdoors. The grounds were every bit as enchanting as Danielle had described in her letters.

"I was thinking of changing this garden," the Queen said leading Jacqueline into a spacious, walled in plot. Jacqueline gasped, it was beautiful. "With Henry married I don't think it will be long before we have some little children around the Palace again. I was thinking of making this a children's garden. Leonardo has some wonderful ideas for outdoor toys."

"I'm sure whatever you do it would look wonderful Your Majesty. I think any child would love this garden as it is, but with playthings they wouldn't be able to resist." 

"You will have to bring your children here." Jacqueline was a little startled at this statement. "From what I hear it shan't be long before you too are married. Danielle has informed me of your relationship with a certain Captain." Jacqueline blushed. She was embarrassed that the Queen knew of her regard for Marc, and she was ashamed that she had treat him so badly. 

"Well I would not really call it a relationship Your Majesty. We have just happened to meet sometimes. It is unavoidable really, he being the guard to my sister's husband. If I do ever marry I don't think it will be soon." 

"Oh nonsense child. You are far too sweet and pretty to remain unmarried much past your eighteenth birthday. When is that by the way? I should like to be involved in the celebrations." 

"It is in February Your Majesty, but please do not go to any trouble for me, I should hate to think that you have gone out of your way." 

"Do not attempt to dissuade my wife from organising things my dear," a voice from behind them said. Jacqueline turned to see the King walking towards them. She stood and curtseyed to him. "She likes nothing better than having glamorous events to plan, isn't that right my dear?" The Queen nodded. 

"Francis, do you not agree that Jacqueline is far too agreeable to remain single for long. I know of none so pleasant who have stayed single past their teens. Well except for Hélène de Lyons. I really cannot understand that." The King and Jacqueline looked at each other. They both knew the exact reason for Hélène's being unmarried. 

"If a lady as well bred and pretty as Hélène is still unmarried at twenty then there is little hope for me," Jacqueline said. She said it in a joking fashion, but the Queen could tell that the poor girl actually believed herself. Rodmilla de Ghent had a lot to answer for. She had taken this attractive, bright young woman and turned her into a bashful, self denying girl. The Queen was very concerned about her. If it was possible, she was even more demure now than she had been when she had come to see her about her cousin's treachery. She had barely eaten anything at lunch and she was determined not to accept any compliment about herself. In a very short time she had grown fond of this girl and she was determined not to be allowed to carry on like this. 

At that point a guard entered the garden. He bowed to the two Royals and nodded in acknowledgement to Jacqueline. Jacqueline recognised him as the same guard who had helped her out of her carriage "Yes Captain Polignac," the King said. 

"Your Majesty, we have more news of the band of thieves camped on the road to La Rochelle. Our spies tell us that they have moved from the main road and onto the back road. It seems that some wealthy looking travellers have been spotted taking that route, and they intend to target them. We are too far away to prevent it, but we can send some men to apprehend them. With any luck these travellers will not have much and will be spared." 


	8. Tragedy Past and Present

The Runaway Royals - Part Eight 

"Henry, please tell me where we are going." Danielle begged. "I need to know if we are close. It's getting late and I'm getting worried about travelling down a strange road in the dark." 

"All you need to know my love is that we will not be without a place to stay the night. 

You forget I've done this a lot. I have a mental list of every inn and farm in the country. Fear not fair maiden, no harm shall come to thee." Danielle giggled a little. She was not accustomed to giddy behaviour like this, but Henry made her mind go blank. When he was around it's all she could do not to become a gibbering idiot, a little giggling was a small price to pay for his love. 

"Where are we going to stay though? Somewhere secluded I hope." Henry gave her a sly smile in response to her suggestive comment. 

"I though the point of stopping to rest was to conserve our energy not to use more up." 

"Not even when the activity is so pleasurable?" she added coyly. Henry's mind began to wander to thinking about things that were not going to speed him up. He shook his head to stop himself, otherwise he would be tempted just to stop and make love to Danielle right there and then. Not a very advantageous course of action. 

"Please Danielle, do not make me think about that or we shall never reach our destination." 

"I don't understand why you will not tell me where we are going. You are just being stubborn." She stuck her tongue out at him provocatively. 

"I won't tell you milady because it is a surprise. If you knew I would be robbed of the look on your face when you realise where we are." Such statements only made Danielle more eager to find out where they were going and Henry knew it. He loved to see that brief flicker of excitement cross her face. It illuminated her perfect features and made him realise exactly what a treasure he had. 

"I will get it out of you. You can't keep anything from me for long. Remember I have very good methods of getting things out of you and you know you can't resist." 

"And you call me stubborn," he said. "You remind me very much of my sisters. They would never give up either." 

"They were even worse than you!" Danielle said with utter incredulity. "I should think that you were the King of headstrong obstinance." 

"Not compared to them. Especially Eleanor. She was amazingly determined. There were few in the kingdom who could match up to her.""You were very close to your sisters weren't you?" He nodded. When they had left it had been painful for him. Apart from Hélène they had been his best friends. "And my brother Francis," he added. Danielle looked up at him. She had been aware that once there had been another Prince at the Palace but his name was never spoken, his picture adorned no walls and Henry always acted as if he had been brought up surrounded solely by females. The only male presence's to be sensed at Hautefort were Henry and the King. It was as if Prince Francis had never existed. 

Danielle felt awkward about this line of conversation. She wanted to know more about the elusive spirit of the late Crown Prince Francis, but she did not want to push Henry into giving her a part of his heart that he wasn't ready to reveal to her. She knew that it was too early in their marriage for her to claim everything about him. They needed time to learn about each other. One day they would know all of each other's secrets, but not now. She may have been naive, but she understood that much. However Henry felt a need to begin letting his wife know more about him. He wanted them to share everything. She was the only one who could help him in his guilt and pain and therefore she needed to know more about him. "Francis was much older than I. He was 10 when I was born. My three sisters were all born between us." 

"So was it difficult between you? With him being so much older." 

"At first everyone was terrified that he would be jealous of me and my mother put my nannies under strict instructions not to let him alone with me. But it didn't last long. I suppose you know that I was kidnapped when I was a baby, by a gang of local thieves who planned to hold me to ransom and when they had the money they would murder me." 

Danielle gasped. She had experienced hatred and brutality but never such evil. The thought that she may never have met her beloved Henry was a terrifying one. She would have been robbed of her soul mate long before they had the chance to come together. Henry could see that he had shocked her. 

"I was found long before they could do any damage to me. Francis had been out with the guard looking for me. He was incensed that anybody had dared to challenge the Valois. He came across the thieves den and took me home. After that he was everything a big brother should be. My mother never had to worry about Francis and I again. By the time I was five he was taking me hunting on the back of his stallion. He was rarely at the palace, preferring to spend his time away from father in Paris. But when he was here, he would be with me as much as possible. I loved Francis because I knew what his future held in store for him, but he never let that get him down. He protected me from the formality of the palace, while carrying the burden of the crown on his shoulders." Danielle spotted a tear in his eye. It was obviously a very painful subject for him. She felt privileged that he should want to share this with her.

"Eleanor married Sigismund when I was ten. She had originally been meant for Prince Niccolo of Naples, but she had met Sigismund when she was a young girl and had fallen in love with him. They are one of the only Royal couples in Europe to have married for love. She disobeyed father and Sigismund disobeyed his grandfather, the King of Poland. They are now very happy. Ruling their Kingdom in peace. Margaret married a year later. I was fourteen when Madeleine went to Scotland, leaving just Francis and I. He took Princess Yelena of Bavaria for his wife when I was fifteen. He was moderately happy. They weren't in love, but she was pleasant enough. But his happiness was not to last. He succumbed to an illness months after his marriage. Yelena returned to her own country and plans were made to officially proclaim me Dauphin. Suddenly the thing I had feared most, the pressure of the crown was on my shoulders, and the only person who could guide me through it was gone. Father found other outlets for me to cope, provided me with other people. Francis was forgotten. Father felt that he had lost a part of himself. Francis had meant everything to him when he was born. By the time I came along he was bored with children. When he lost Francis I was no consolation. the memory of his son was to painful so he banished it. Nobody mentions him anymore. Father would not put up with it. Henry was now openly crying. This was something he had repressed for many years. Not even Hélène had ever heard half of this. Danielle stopped her horse and pulled her husband towards her in a warm embrace. When he cried she felt like the world had no more order to it. He was her everything. His pain was her pain. She desperately wanted to comfort him. 

As Henry looked down at her back he noticed that there was still straw in her hair. A remnant of their earlier interlude. It was an amusing sight. Princess Danielle, Duchess d'Orleans, wife to the Crown Prince Henry and future queen of France covered in straw from rolling in a haystack. He began to pick out the hay. 

"What are you doing?" she squeaked grabbing his hand, giggling a little. "I am not accustomed to having gentlemen trying to arrange my hair for me," she said with mock snobbery. 

"Milady, if you could see what I see then you would not mind so." He dangled a piece of the straw in front of her face. 

"Oh," she said quietly, a little embarrassed. Had they come across anyone, her conduct would have been quite noticeable. "What would Hélène say if she could see me now?" She said, smiling. 

"She would say 'Am I the only one who understands the principle of perfection?'" Henry laughed. Hélène's preoccupation with perfection had been the subject of much teasing on his part. Especially when he had seen her in the morning, her hair untidy and yesterday's clothes thrown on in a creased mess. He sat back to look at Danielle and took her hand. "Danielle my love, there is something I must tell you." There would never be a better time to reveal his shameful past. She had to learn one day what he was really like, it should be before she had gained too much trust in him. 

"What is it my love?" She was concerned because of the sorrowful look on his face. 

"I cannot conceal this from you a moment longer. It is a secret that I had wished to hold onto, but I fear I cannot." Just as he was about to tell her everything, he heard hooves behind him. He turned to see a group of travellers coming towards them. He rolled his eyes. "This is all I need," he muttered under his breath. "Excuse me good Sir, milady," the leader said doffing his cap. We seem to have got lost. Can you direct us to the nearest village?" "There is nothing but farms and a castle for the next fifty miles and the nearest of those is several miles away. I fear you will not reach a village by nightfall." 

"Good, no-one will be able to come and help you then will they?" For a moment Henry was puzzled, but he soon began to understand when the group of men descended on them. They were being robbed. 

"Danielle run!" He shouted as he drew his sword. But before she could dig her heals in a thief had grabbed the bridle and was trying to drag her down to the floor. She kicked him and he fell to the floor, pulling the ring from her hand as he went down, but she still couldn't escape, more had come to his aid. 

For Henry, having to watch his Danielle being pulled about by scoundrels such as these was sickening, but he could not help her, he was being held down by several men. One was kicking him and the others were removing anything of worth. He could hear her frightened screams, but was powerless. Then he saw what he least wanted to see. The horse reared so that even Danielle could not hold on and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It was then the thieves decided to run. What had started so quickly was over just as fast. 

Henry was able to find his feet and make his way over to his wife. She was unconscious and bleeding from a wound in her head, Seeing her like that gave him a sudden surge of strength. He had to help her. He could not watch her die. He gently lifted her and began to carry her in the direction of the nearest farm. Whatever happened he could not let her die. He whispered this to her over and over again. By now it had begun to rain and he realised that he hadn't much time. Now was the time to prove his love to God, he just had to pray that God was listening to him.


	9. Help Me Please!

The Runaway Royals - Part Nine 

Henry looked up along the road. He could see nothing. The drizzle that had begun over an hour ago had become a heavy storm, which was seriously slowing him down. The rain was stinging his face, making him keep his head down. When he did look up he could see nothing for the blackness caused by thunder clouds. The occasional flash of lightening did nothing but illuminate how deathly pale Danielle's perfect features now were. 

He had followed the road, carrying the frail Danielle in his arms, for over an hour. He had not seen any signs of help, the last people he had seen had been their attackers. The only way he could tell his beloved Danielle was still alive was her shivering. He had covered her with his cloak, but it could not keep the cold water from seeping through to her. To feel her in his arms was usually the most wonderful sensation, but right now it was terrifying. 

He was unable to think about anything. The sole focus of his thoughts was on getting help for his beloved. Protecting her was all he wanted to do. This was on his mind as he held her closer to him for warmth, as he slipped in the mud and made sure that he fell first, cushioning her fall. 

As he kneeled in the mud, for a moment he could not get up, he was suddenly devoid of all physical strength. There and then he made a vow that his every waking moment would be spent in the pursuit of making her happy, of protecting her from harm. She was to be his whole life from now on. 

As these thoughts raced through his head he looked up and noticed a glimmer of light in the distance. The fulfilment of his vow was to begin now. With renewed vigour, he lifted her up and as quickly as he could, negotiated the flooding road towards the light. As he neared it he felt hope, hope that his Danielle would be all right. He was able to make out a small farmhouse with a light in the window. A huge wave of relief swept over him and her practically ran to the door and banged on it. A young woman opened the door to them. She took one look at Henry and tried to slam the door in his face. This shocked the distraught Royal. He jammed his foot in the door. 

"I beg of you, my wife is dying, we need help," Henry said, more begging than Regal. 

"What happened, did somebody fight back when you tried to rob them. Gypsies aren't welcome here," and she slammed the door, this time successfully. Henry was too taken aback to stop her. Gypsies? 

He looked down at his hands. They were dirty, rough and most importantly, ringless. Desperately he looked at Danielle's hand. Likewise hers was gone. The thieves must have taken them. How were they to get any help without their lifeline? Their garments were plain and unregal and even his commanding tone of voice had been surrendered to blind panic. Nobody would believe them to be the crown Prince and Princess, so they would have to try and appeal to somebody's good nature. Henry knew he wasn't going to get any help here. He had to try the next farm. He HAD to get help. Suddenly that optimism he had felt on seeing a light was disappearing. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours and four farms down the road and Henry was still unable to get any help. He had no idea that the people of France could be so prejudiced. It made him feel ill to think that Danielle might die due to the bigotry of those people who are supposed to look up to her for guidance. He was now beginning to fear that it might be getting too late. Her shivering was decreasing. As each moment passed there were fewer signs of life in her. 

It was now pitch black. The thick black thunder clouds completely obscured the moonlight, which on this night would have been invaluable. The darkness completely managed to hide a Chateau until they were right on top of it. If Henry had not been looking he would have missed the gates which opened onto the back of the building. He had nothing to lose. He pushed them open and wearily made his was to the imposing stone castle which was still half a mile away. 

Henry knew this castle as the seat of the Duc de Bordeaux. He remembered the Duke as a kindly old gentleman, somebody who had liked a lot at a time when his arrogance made him look down on everybody. but it was many years since he had seen him. Surely he would not recognise Henry now. He had changed beyond all recognition in the twelve years since the Duke left court for the last time. Henry just had to pray that somebody in the household would help. This was surely his last chance. 

As Henry crossed the elegant lawns, ruining them with his heavy boots, he was mumbling a prayer. He prayed that God would forgive him his past sins and would not seek to punish him in this way. He promised to live a life of purity and devotion in the future if only Danielle's life would be spared. 

He secured his right hand around Danielle while pounding violently on the heavy oak door with his left. Eventually the door was opened and a rather formal looking attendant stood there looking at the bedraggled Henry, holding the lifeless looking Danielle. 

"Please sir help us," Henry pleaded. "My wife is injured, she needs help or I fear she will die. I have searched for help for hours, without any success. Please you are my last chance." 

The man sneered at them. "The Duke is not in the habit of taking in your kind. You'll find no pity here. Go and try your tricks on some fool, who knows no better." In blind frustration Henry paid no attention to him and barged past him into thewarmth of the castle servants quarters entrance. "Somebody help us!" Henry cried out. He wanted to alert anybody to their presence in the chateau. Maybe somebody else would take pity. 

"We have our own guards here," the pompous attendant ranted. "If you don't leave now I shall be forced to call them." Henry felt like punching the snivelling wretch, but that would have meant letting go of Danielle, something he was not too keen to do. 

"Somebody please help me," Henry desperately called. "please help me," his voice was now becoming a whisper. Desperation was taking him over. Then suddenly an upper door flew open. Henry looked up and through blurry eyes he could just make out the figure of a well dressed man. He was walking with a cane and was quite obviously elderly. 

"Pascal what is going on down there?" a commanding voice demanded. 

"Nothing your Grace, these people burst into the castle, but I am getting rid of..." Henry cut him off abruptly. 

"Your Grace, please help me. We were attacked and my wife thrown from her horse. She's dying. She needs help." He was now pleading. 

"Pascal don't just stand there send somebody for the physician. Bring her upstairs quickly." He disappeared back through the door and Henry quickly mounted the stairs and followed him into the Regal splendour of the main body of the Chateau. He was too busy to look back at Pascal but he could imagine his face. 

"Celine, come with me," the Duke barked. "Bring some other maids to attend to the lady. And have Louis prepare a bath for the gentleman." Henry just obediently followed into a sumptuously decorated room and gently laid Danielle down on the bed. Maids began fussing about her, with water to clean her wounds. Henry was silent. The urgency of the women served to emphasise the severity of the situation. The Duke could see the pathetic look on his face. He placed a sympathetic arm around Henry. "Come my boy, you need to rest yourself." 

"No I have to stay with her." 

"You have to let them attend her. They can not do their job properly with you in the way." Henry weakly muttered something in agreement. He was too weary to put up any sort of resistance and he knew that the Duke was right. 

As he walked out of the room he noticed his reflection in a large mirror. His clothes were muddy and torn, his face had a day old beard and was slightly browned from the summer son. His hair was dirty and the dark locks fell across his eyes. No wonder those people took him for a gypsy. But did people really hate gypsies THAT much? 

He was shown to another room, next to Danielle's. A man servant was laying out fresh clothes and a fire was burning, heating kettles of water for a bath. It reminded him of his own rooms at the palace. The rich tapestries and expensive furnishings oozed wealth. 

"Do not worry about your wife," the Duke said. "I have sent for my physician, he won't be long. He saved my own dear wife after a fall, he will do the same for yours I am sure." Henry simply nodded in response. The Duke sensed his need to be alone and so left, taking the manservant with him. 

Henry sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid as to put Danielle at such risk? He deserved to be punished for what he had done. But to lose Danielle, would be to lose his life. That would go beyond punishment it would be hellish torture, something he surely would not be able to withstand. He got down on his knees and began to pray. 

"Hail, Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women. Please Lord if thou must punish me, do not do it in this way. In a way that would rob this world of its brightest star. I will offer penance in any way, take me, but I beg of you to spare her. She is my life and she will make of this world a paradise for thine children on Earth, she is one of the purest and most devoted followers of thy creed and will serve thou well if only she is allowed to. Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit; as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen" 

He then stood up and moved over to the door. He silently stepped out and took a seat 

outside Danielle's room. He intended to be as close to her as possible when she 

awoke and she was going to wake up for him. Whether in this world or the next, they would be together. 


	10. Problems Shared Create More Problems

The Runaway Royals - Part Ten 

"Is this ever going to end?" Hélène said. She and Steven had been riding in the rain for over half an hour. It wasn't even rain, it was drizzle, miserable and half hearted. If there was one thing that Hélène could not stand it was for things to be half measures. Either something was done properly or not at all. 

"Perhaps we should have stayed with Monsieur Dupont when he offered," Steven said. "We would have avoided all of this." 

"Absolutely not," Hélène exclaimed. "We left there hours ago, we would have lost more time than we could possibly catch up. If I know Henry he would never stop for a little thing like rain. If we were to stop now, we would never get to them. No we need to press on." Just as she said that lightening streaked across the sky followed quickly by a terrifying clap of thunder. "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt if we took shelter just until the storm passes." 

"I believe you are right, we could not have Your Ladyship catching a chill now could we." There was a mocking glimmer in his eye, something which Hélène had noted had been missing since their visit to Monsieur. 

"If I am right there is a small stone building just on the other side of these trees. We should be all right in there for a while." The two of them dismounted their horses and tethered them to some trees well out of sight from the road. Then Hélène led Steven to the small structure. 

Inside was damp and cold, much the same as it had been last time Hélène had been in there. "How long do you think until the rain stops?" Hélène asked. Steven looked out 

of the door up at the sky. 

"I'd say at least an hour. It's difficult to tell." 

"They're going to be well ahead of us by now. We'll never catch them. His Highness would not stop for anything. The Princess will freeze." 

"My Lady is a sensible woman, she will not do what she knows to be bad for her." Steven replied, trying to reassure Hélène. Hélène looked at him sardonically. 

"She left the Palace in the first place." She began to rustle around in a corner, looking for some wood and flints that she had left there the last time she had accompanied Henry. If they were going to be there for any amount of time they may as well be warm. 

"When she left the Palace though she was following a romantic dream. I doubt that there are many people who would pass up that opportunity." Hélène stopped what she was doing and looked at Lord Grey. "Running away in the heat of a passionate moment is something that most people would be happy to be guilty of, but sense invariably takes over. She would not put herself in any real danger." 

"You know one minute I think that I know you, your character, but you always manage to surprise me with something new. I had never put you down as a romantic. A man seasoned in battle, living a life of solitude in a hidden chateau I would have thought you were a man of more sense and learning." 

"Every man has hidden depths your ladyship." 

"As every woman has her secrets your grace." For a moment their gazes were locked on each other's eyes, wondering what the other had meant by those comments. Hélène quickly looked down and continued to light the fire. She knew that she could trust Steven with anything she chose to tell him and this was a burden on her mind. She would give anything just to be able to let it all out, but how does one embark on such a task and what would he think of her once he knew? She could bear a lot of things, she had to, but to lose his friendship now, when she needed it the most would be too much for her. 

They sat opposite each other in silence as the storm raged outside and the flames grew between them. Suddenly Hélène shivered. The room was still icy cold despite the flames. Instinctively Steven moved round to her and draped his cloak around her shoulders, before resuming his seat. Why had he moved back to that place? Was it to avoid the awkwardness of being so near her? Or was it so that he could see her better? For a while he just watched her as a whole host of different expression crossed her face. One moment she was smiling broadly and the next she looked pained. What was she thinking? All he could think was how beautiful she looked with the orange light flickering over her features, revealing those private moments on her face. 

"Steven," she said, suddenly coming out of the trance she had been in. "What did you mean when you said every man has hidden depths? What secrets aren't you telling me?" 

"I suppose the same things that you aren't telling me. We all have our secrets milady." 

"But we shouldn't, not when there is somebody who we trust with our secrets, somebody whom we can be honest with and can help us with our guilt."

"What happened in your past Hélène? I know that there's something painful lurking in there. You know you can tell me anything you want to." 

"I know. I just don't want you to think badly of me which you invariably will if you were to know the truth about my past. I don't want you to think anything bad of me. You're the closest thing I've had to a best friend since...for a long time." He moved around to sit next to her. 

"Nothing you have done could ever make me think less of you." 

"Have you ever known somebody who made you feel so wonderful that you didn't think you could ever live with out them? Well I have. For four years I thought that I would die without him. I spent as much time as I could with him because I needed to be close to him. It shames me to think of how I threw myself at him." 

"But you were in love. Love can drive a person to all sorts of irrational things." A tear rolled down Hélène's cheek.

"Yes I was. But it's all gone now. I don't know how I live without him. I see him a lot, but I can't be with him. I know I must accept it that he cannot be with me, but I don't know how I can go on without him. I can't even dislike him, I don't think he could do anything which would be too bad for me." 

"You don't need to say anymore. I can guess what happened." 

"But you can't. You can't even begin to imagine the past few years of my life. If you knew who my lover was you would not be so understanding." 

"I know who he was. You don't have to tell me. I've known that something had happened between the two of you that went beyond friendship, I just wasn't sure what. But Hélène if you never listen to anything I say, listen to this. Do not tell the Princess. Ever. She doesn't need to know." Hélène wiped the tears from her face. She let out a small smile. It was a relief that she could share this with somebody else. She now had somebody who could help her get through it. She put her hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. 

"Thankyou," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you." He put his hand on hers. His breathing deepened. Her scent was intoxicating. A sudden rush of boldness swept over him and he slowly began to move his lips towards hers. The same feeling was brewing inside Hélène too and instead of pulling away from his as she knew she should, she was screaming in her head for him to come closer. Their lips were almost touching when the door flew open and in stepped two men.One of them was carrying a bag and both had swords. "What are you doing here?" one demanded.

"We were just sheltering from the rain, my man," Steven said. "We did not realise that this belonged to anyone." He noticed the quiet one looking intently at Hélène's neck around which was a gold pendant. He suddenly recognised that they were not men who were to be trusted. He jumped up and drew his sword. 

"You sort him out and I'll get her stuff." They began to advance towards the two. Hélène jumped to her feet and likewise drew her sword. At this the two men laughed. Hélène was a woman of the court, a lady of fashion, the sight of her wielding a sword was almost hilarious to them. To show then that she meant business she lunged at the largest of them and slashed his face open. This distracted them just long enough for them to run. They literally jumped on the horses and galloped away as fast as the flooded road would let them. Behind them as they left there were more men, obviously part of a gang. Fortunately they did not pursue them. 

The road was darker than it should due to the thunder storm and they were having difficulty negotiating there way. Luckily just up ahead there was an entrance to the Chateau de Bordeaux. The duke would surely offer them hospitality for one night. Hélène slowed down her horse, confident that they had not been followed. "Do you think that they meant to rob us?" 

"Almost certainly. We were alone and we looked wealthy. They must be camped up and down this road preying on unsuspecting travellers." Just then there was a sudden flash of lightening and Hélène's horse reared up, flinging her off into a patch of grass. Steven jumped down to help her. As he took her hand she winced in pain. Her right wrist was already beginning to swell. 

As she put her left hand down to push herself up she felt something small and metal in the grass. She picked it up and felt around it. A ring. She peered closely at the setting. Even in the darkness it was unmistakable. She could never forget the family crest of the Valois. "It was small, made for a lady and there were precious few rings she could think of like it. This was a bad sign. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Steven pounded on the heavy door to the chateau de Bordeaux. A small weasely looking man peered round. Sir I am Lord Steven Grey and this is Lady Hélène de Lyons, we request an audience with His grace the Duc de Bordeaux." 

"We've had enough waifs and strays for one night, be on your way," the man replied. 

"Sir my father is a good friend of the Duke's," Hélène said. He would be most displeased to hear that we were treated with such little respect by one of his staff." The little weasel groaned and opened the door for them. He led them up some stairs and into the main body of the castle. 

The duke was standing in the main foyer with another man. He took one look at Hélène and recognised her instantly. "My dear, what brings you here?" He said The Duke had always liked her. He took her hand to kiss it. She sharply sucked in her breath because of the pain. "What is it?" 

She showed him her grotesquely swollen hand. "A riding accident." 

"You are the second injury here tonight," the Duke said. Though I fear the other is much graver than yours. That is why we have brought the physician from town." 

"What has happened?" Just then she saw a familiar face behind the Duke. "Henry. What are you doing here?" He had tears in his eyes "Where is my mistress?" 

"She was thrown from her horse. She has not woken up." At that moment the hatred she had wanted to feel for Henry but never could all came flooding to her. 

"How could you have been so stupid? You say you love her, yet you put her in this danger. If anything happens to her I swear any friendly feelings that I ever had for you will be gone forever. Now where is she. I must attend to my lady." And with that she went up the stairs, ignoring her own pain, to help the woman who she had pledged to serve. 


	11. Stay With Me

The Runaway Royals - Part Eleven 

"Hélène," Steven said as she emerged from the Princess's chamber. "How is the Princess?" He had sat outside the chamber in which Danielle was being attended to, for over an hour. He had tried to convince the prince to get some rest but he would not move from the chaise, he had therefore elected to stay with him. 

"She has not stirred." She shot a venomous look at Henry. "She has several wounds but she is fine apart from being asleep. She needs nourishment, I am going to make soup." As she moved to go to the kitchens Henry stood. 

"Hélène," he said reaching out to touch her arm. She spun round and glared at him. 

"Do not speak to me. I cannot even bare to look at you right now. You may feel wretched but your wife, my friend, may be dying because of your reckless stupidity. If you are sensible you will avoid me, for I have no pity to give you, only contempt." And with that outburst she stormed off to the kitchen. 

Steven followed her. "Do you want any help?" 

"No thank-you Steven, you should arrange with the Duke to get a message to Hautefort. They need to be told so that we can arrange for the Princess to be removed 

from here back to the Palace where she belongs." 

"Yes, of course. I shall speak with the Duke forthwith. But Hélène you need to rest yourself and you must allow the physician to look at you hand. I believe it is almost certainly broken." 

"I need to attend to my mistress first. I cannot rest until I know I have done everything I can for her. Once I know she is comfortable I will seek treatment for myself, but not before." 

"There are many ladies maids here in the chateau who can take over for now. Please get some help before any damage is permanent." Steven could not bear the thought of those delicate hands being so deformed forever. 

"Those maids have not promised to serve Danielle as I have. I owe a duty to her which is greater than my own well being. You are an aristocrat, you know what duties to the monarchy are and you know how we are obliged to fulfil them." Steven sighed. 

He knew that she was right. They were raised in Royal courts and trained never to avoid ones promised duty to the crown. Such a mentality could never be overcome. Hélène turned to continue with her task, but Steven stopped her once again. "Hélène, what happened earlier, before we were interrupted, I..." "Please don't say anything about that. I was upset and you were only being kind. We were swept away in the moment. I am sorry for putting you in that situation. I realise how I must have embarrassed you." She did not want to say any more about it, so she walked away and did not give him the chance to respond. 

As she disappeared Steven's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. For a brief second that day he had been faced with a lifeline, something that would deliver him from his life of seclusion into happier times. He had thought that perhaps he and Hélène could help each other. But after what she had just said, he was not so sure. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Henry opened the door to Danielle's chambers and peered inside. It was empty apart from the tiny figure of Danielle lying languidly on the bed. He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him. His actions suggested that he did not want to wake her, when in truth he would have done anything to see her eyes open. 

He moved over to the bed and sat beside it, taking her delicate hand in his. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her hand. Despite the cut across her forehead she looked so serene and peaceful. It was as if she had fallen asleep for the night. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache to think that she may never be the same again. Never flash that engaging smile at him, never run her hand through his hair, never whisper to him in bed. 

These thoughts brought tears to his eyes and suddenly he started to think about everything Hélène had said to him. He knew that she was right. He had been arrogant and stupid to think that he could just run off and everything would be fine. His expeditions invariably never ended well, what madness made him think he could ever be successful? From the very beginning he had been deceitful in his motives and had not given a thought for her safety. And then after it had happened he had not really thought of her, but of himself. What HE would do if he lost her, what HIS life would be like when she was gone. 

And then there was also the simple manner in which Hélène had spoken to him. It was cruel, punishing, no less than he deserved but a shock for it to come from her. For over fifteen years they had been inseparable. The best friend he had ever had. He had been close to Laurent and other children, but it was nothing like what he had shared with Hélène. To hear her normally soft, ladylike voice brimming with such anger was bad enough, but when it was directed at him it was unbearable. This was the woman he had once thought himself in love with. How things had changed between them. 

"Oh Danielle," he sighed. "How could I have been so stupid? This was never a good idea. Once again my own selfish desires have eclipsed the needs of those near me. I have lost count of the times I have hurt people through my arrogance." Just then he began to listen to what he was saying. "My God, will you listen to me? Here I am again only thinking of what I will lose. I am so sorry my love. If I sound selfish it is only because I fear for the state of everything if you are not here to govern it with me. What sort of tyrant will I become?" 

Just then the door quietly opened. Henry did not turn but he recognised the authoritative steps of the Duke of Winchester. They very much suggested that he was a man with a purpose. If he had been with them this would never have happened. The thought that measures could have been taken to prevent this from happening sickened him. 

"Your Highness," Steven said in his slow, English voice. Henry did not reply. "The Duc de Bordeaux is to send a messenger to the Palace. Is there a message you would like to send yourself?" 

Henry let out a little sigh and replied. "No thank-you. I don't think it will matter what I say, the King will put his own interpretation on it." 

"Is there anything you would like before I go to instruct the courier?" 

"No thank-you, I just want to be with my wife." 

"As you wish Your Highness." Steven turned to leave his grief stricken Prince.Despite the stupidity of Henry's actions Steven could not help but feel sorry for him. If there was anybody who knew what he was going through, the pain he felt, it was himself. 

"Lord Grey." Henry said, just as Steven placed his hand on the door knob. "Do you think that there is such a thing as soul mates? Two people who are meant to spend eternity together." 

Steven was surprised by this sudden question. It did not seem the sort of question that a Prince would ask somebody who was not a friend. But since his marriage Henry had become more open, more like a man who will be King. "I don't really know," Steven replied. "Once upon a time I did believe that. But I suppose things change. People change. You can't always believe the same things that you did as a young man." Steven was a little surprised at the candour in his answers. This had been a day for openness for him. Revealing things to others, getting to know himself. 

"So you don't think so any more?" 

"I don't think you ever know until you find that person who you love with your whole heart. If you are lucky enough to know true love, then it is possible to believe anything."

"Lucky like me," Henry whispered, tightening his grip on Danielle's hand. "Thank you Lord Grey. Your presence here is a great comfort. I know Danielle will appreciate your help and your concern." 

"I am glad to be of help Your Highness." He turned to leave once more but the Prince stopped him again. 

"And can you tell Lady Hélène that I am indebted to her for her caring for Danielle when she is injured herself. Her selflessness will not be forgotten. I would tell her myself but I do not think she would listen to me at the moment. It would be better from you." 

"As you wish Your Highness." This time he was able to leave. 

"Why do you think he lived for so many years alone?" Henry asked Danielle. "He was just eighteen when he arrived in Calais 4 years ago. Nobody knew why King Henry had suddenly exiled him. We all knew the Duke of Winchester to be the King's closest friend and confidante so you could imagine our surprise when he arrived at the Palace asking for permission to live out his exile in France. I expect that you have your theories about him." 

Just then the door opened again. Henry could here the tapping of a cane on the hard wood floor. "I was wondering if you wanted some company Your Highness," the Duke said. "I realise that you may want to be on your own right now, but the words of a silly old man who's been there can be surprisingly good." 

"Thank you Your Grace. I would love the company." the Duke came and sat on the other side of Danielle. "I must let you know how much I appreciate your hospitality to us all. I am sure a Royal entourage is that last thing you want." 

"Oh it's nice to have the company. Since my dear wife died and my daughters married the castle has been empty for me. I spend most of my time running my estates from my offices and avoiding Pascal." 

"Oh him," Henry snorted, still angry that he almost turned them away. 

"I would have gotten rid of him years ago if he wasn't a cousin to my late wife. His was an impoverished branch of the family. I employed him to help her run the household. When she died she asked me to keep him here. Personally I can't stand him. Mark my words he'll be getting a good dressing down when I see him next over the way he treat you." 

"Really Your Grace there is no need on my account." 

"Don't spoil my fun boy. It isn't often he puts a foot out of place. I have to seize every opportunity carefully." Henry laughed at this. He liked the refreshing way in which the Duke spoke to him. There were few people with the nerve to call him 'boy'. 

"I was so sorry when I heard of your wife dying." Henry said. "I recalled her time at court with much fondness. She was very kind towards me." Henry thought back to times when the young Duchess had purposefully sought him out at court to lavish affection on him. She had been more than 15 years younger than the Duke but it had been a love match that was almost unprecedented in the French Court. 

"My wife was very fond of you. I can't count the times I told her to stop her indulgence, she was spoiling you rotten. your father would not have liked it. Had she fattened you up with treats you would never have become the fine soldier you undoubtedly are. But trying to stop Emmeline from doing something only made her more determined." 

As he said this Henry looked down at Danielle's ashen face. The lady he described was so much like his own beloved. Henry could not help wondering, would Danielle be like the lovely Duchess? Would she lavish affection on all children who crossed her path? Would she be a mother to the nation as Duchess Emmeline was to the people of Bordeaux? Of course she would. If only she was given the chance. 

"Your Grace. Why did you leave the court?" Henry asked. It had been a question which had, on occasion, bothered him over the years. 

"Emmeline yearned for home. Our daughters were here with their nanny. She did not want to subject them to the court and so left them in the care of another of her cousins, but for all she trusted her she wanted her girls with her. So I gave up the life of a courtier and returned here with her. I would have done anything for her." This reminded Henry so much of his own feelings for Danielle. Is this what their life together would be like. The Duke and Duchess had enjoyed the happiest of marriages. Just to have a small piece of what they had would be a blessing to any marriage. 

"Had I been twenty years younger I expect I would have tried to avenge her death." Henry thought back to the details. Several years earlier she had fallen from her horse and had been miraculously saved. But on the day of her death she was attacked by bandits who pulled her from her horse and severely damaged her neck which had been injured in the first fall. She could not survive such injuries and died that night in her bed, with her family around her. "But I was old and I had a family to think about. My daughters still needed a parent." 

Thinking about this made Henry realise just how important it was to have his parents and Jacqueline there. If she did die it would be important to have her family around. 

He looked out of the window. It was now very late. Usually Hautefort would be finishing its day about now. The Duke's words had affected him in more ways than one. He realised just how lucky he was to have known this wonderful woman. He had also put an uneasy thought in his mind. 

"I think I may actually go and get some sleep," Henry said standing. "For if anything should happen, I fear I may need the energy." 


	12. Sorrow and Despair

The Runaway Royals - Part Twelve 

Jacqueline smiled as she drew away from Hautefort in a Royal carriage. For the first time in years she had been able to spend some time not worrying about what would come next. What scheme would her mother have come up with now? Will Marguerite throw another tantrum today? Would she still be allowed to live in the manor tomorrow? Her day at Hautefort had helped to relax her. 

After their walk in the gardens, the Queen had insisted on her being given a tour of the Palace. They were escorted once again by Captain Polignac. Jacqueline had been a member of the royal court for many years, but she had always avoided actually going. She felt that her appearance was simply not fashionable enough. Rodmilla had never minded though. She no doubt felt her youngest daughter would hinder her progress in securing the royal hand for Marguerite. 

Then when the tour was over the Queen was meeting with some of the ladies of the court. Again Jacqueline accompanied her. Jacqueline got the feeling that she was a little lonely. She rattled around in the Palace, followed by a string of people who, whilst being company, were not the intimate female company that she craved. 

After the gossip fuelled chat, Jacqueline was invited to join the King and Queen for dinner. She had very much enjoyed the company of the Queen and the King seemed to be doing his utmost not to appear too irritable. 

As the end of the day approached she was preparing to make her excuses and return to the manor, but it was insisted that she stay the night as the Queen's guest. The King said he would nor hear of her travelling so late at night. Therefore attendants were sent for and she was installed in one of Hautefort's most luxurious state rooms. She did not like to admit it, but she enjoyed being treat like she was important. Had she been allowed to enjoy it, the life of a courtier would have been very agreeable to her. 

That night, for the first time in over a month, she had not dreamt of her mother. Instead she had dreamt that she was in the Queen's garden with Henry and Danielle. She was watching a little girl on a swing, her daughter. In the dream she had a wonderful sense of well being. Just before she had awoken a man had entered the garden, her husband. In his guards uniform he looked magnificent. He bent over to kiss her just as she woke up. It was the best night's sleep she had experienced in years. 

When she had arrived for breakfast she was feeling good. It was amazing how in less than a day she had gone from feeling totally wretched to feeling wonderful. Even the Queen commented on how well she looked. 

Now she was travelling back to the manor in a Royal carriage with a member of the guard who would now be permanently posted at the manor. The King was concerned for the security of the manor's inhabitants with so few people there for protection. He had told Jacqueline that as Danielle's sister she was now a member of the family too. It had warmed her heart to hear this. The King was not the cold, obstinate man she had been led to believe he was. 

In another carriage following there was a whole host of goodies courtesy of the Royal household. Jars of honey, bottles of wine, venison, truffles, bricks of Spanish chocolate (which were still being sent despite recent problems); fruits from the estate of the Duchess and Savoy; fish from the lake; a brace of pheasants from the royal forest and baskets of the queens flowers. To follow in a few days would be some more horses and dogs and grooms to take care of them. Once again the manor would be as it was in the day of Monsieur de Barbarac. 

Jacqueline sighed contentedly. She could finally do what Danielle had wanted to do for years. She could turn the manor around. No longer would it be the pathetic, impoverished little farm her mother had turned it into. It would be a thriving business and the servants would once again be proud to be a part of it. She could become her own woman, and stop being Rodmilla's biggest mistake. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Queen Marie watched the royal carriage leave the courtyard with a heavy heart. She was so sad to see Jacqueline leave. She was a wonderful companion, such a gentle and intelligent girl. How on Earth did Rodmilla de Ghent raise a child that was so amiable? This question just did not stop entering her head. 

She had been so pleased when Francis had ordered that Captain Polignac to escort her home and then stay at the manor. She felt so much better knowing that Jacqueline and the staff had some protection. The thought of them out in the middle of nowhere had worried her somewhat. She was a little concerned with the choice of guard however. Antoine de Polignac was well known in court for his pursuit of beautiful women. That was the reason he had joined the guard rather than ran his estates. As Duke he had an obligation to stay, but he left it to his staff. He had always been the wildest of men, wanting action and romance rather than responsibility. That is why Marie had always kept Henry away from him. But he should know better than to try an seduce the Prince's sister in law. This gave Marie some comfort. 

She turned and headed back to the palace with her guard and the Comtesse d'Avignon. She was a little tired, she had not slept well. All night she had been thinking of Henry and Danielle. they were alone, roaming the countryside without protection and totally vulnerable to thief gangs and gypsies. There had been no word from the recovery team. It worried her that Hélène was out there too. She may have been an excellent swordswoman but she had never had to put her skills to the test against a determined assailant. 

Just as she was thinking about this Francis emerged from the Palace. She was shocked. He was nearly never seen out of the war room at this time of the morning. The day after their marriage he was to be found in there with his father moving his troops to Norway while Marie was wandering the grounds with her new mother-in-law. Thirty two years on and nothing had changed. 

"Francis!" Marie said. "Is everything all right?" 

"My son and daughter-in-law have disappeared, I have gangs of thieves roaming the countryside and

Spain are still threatening war, but other than that I'm just fine." Marie rolled her eyes. Her husband was seldom sarcastic, but his infrequent comments were always withering. 

"I've finished my business for the day, I was wondering if you would take a turn about the grounds with me? I feel like a walk." 

Yes I think I will join you." She turned to her lady-in-waiting. "Avis could you go and make the arrangements for those things we discussed to be sent to the manor?" The Comtesse curtseyed and left to follow out her orders. The King likewise dismissed his army of followers, he wished for some privacy in which to speak with his wife. Their marriage may have been arranged but Francis respected her opinion a great deal.

Once they were out of earshot of their entourage, Francis began to speak. "I've been thinking about

Henry. I thought that marriage would make him calm down and accept his responsibilities to the people, but I see no evidence of this happening." 

"You must give him time, my dear. Rome wasn't built in a day and Henry's way of life will not change over night. If you give Danielle enough time she will work her magic on him." 

"Yes, yes I realise that, but I was thinking I might start giving him more responsibility. After all I am getting old and cannot take care of the whole business of administration myself. He needs to learn how to be a King and I need to slow down before I really do have a stroke. I was thinking I might hand over the commandership of the guard to him. I will continue to command our armies, but the guard will take their orders from him." 

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Francis took his wife's hand and pressed his lips to it.

"Thank-you my dear. I knew you would know if it was the right thing to do." he linked his arm with hers. 

"Well now we have Henry sorted, I just wish we could do more for dear Jacqueline. She is such a lovely girl Francis." 

"Very pleasant. Just the sort of girl I would have pushed for to be a daughter-in-law a few years ago. Somebody ladylike who knows her place but could certainly handle Henry should he step out of line. She has an unquestionable air of nobility surrounding her. It is a shame she has no title. We could offer her positions at court were she titled." 

"Could we not confer the title of Baroness on her?" 

"Rodmilla was only the dowager baroness. Her husband's death would have meant that the title went to his closest male relative." 

"Oh I suppose we will think of something." Just then Francis noticed a man coming towards them. 

"Well there's a sight I haven't seen in over ten years," Francis said, staring intently at the man's tunic. 

"What is it?" 

"The crest of the Duke de Bordeaux." It had been a sad day for all at court when the duke followed his wife back to their castle and did not return. He had been a source of good advice and diverting jest. 

"Your Majesties," the man said bowing a he came near them. "My master charged me with the task of delivering this message to you. I was only told that it was very urgent." 

"Thank-you," Marie said as Francis took the paper from him. For a moment he allowed his fingers to linger on the cold wax seal. It was so long since his old friend had contacted him he wanted to savour the moment. It didn't take long to get over that though and he cracked to seal.

Your Majesty, 

I bring good and bad news with this letter. Firstly Lady Hélène and I have found Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henry and Princess Danielle. We are currently staying with the Duke de Bordeaux in his chateau. However I do not bring good news of the Princess's condition. She was involved in a riding accident along the back road to La Rochelle and rendered unconscious. At the time of writing this letter she has not yet woken up. His Royal Highness wishes for yourself and her Majesty the Queen, along with the Princess's sister, Mademoiselle de Ghent to attend them at the Chateau de Bordeaux. The Duke Expects your arrival. 

Yours Respectfully, 

Lord Steven Grey, Duke of Winchester. 

As he read this, Francis visibly paled. He had known Danielle for but a month but he was extremely fond of her. It had not taken him long to start thinking of her as a daughter. 

"What is it my dear?" The Queen asked. Francis handed her the letter. Her reaction was much more emotional. As Marie broke down in floods of tears Francis exploded and stormed off towards thePalace. His aides were still milling around outside. 

"Have a carriage arranged and send for Mademoiselle de Ghent!" he shouted. "The Queen and I are going to Bordeaux." The men just looked at him. "Well don't just stand there. And fetch Her Majesty's attendant." As he walked away he could still hear the sound of his wife's sobs ringing in his ears. He had seen her hold back the tears so many times after Henry had done something, but she had always been able to stop herself. Now he had not only risked himself, he had harmed Danielle. If that wasn't bad enough he had finally sent his mother over the edge. Francis had to do something about him. Enough was enough. 


	13. Fading Hope

The Runaway Royals - Part Thirteen 

Henry's eyes flicked open. For a moment he forgot where he was. He began to fear that his Danielle and their marriage was just a dream. What torture that would have been. His beloved Danielle just a figment of his imagination. But then he saw the crest of Bordeaux on the canapé above him and everything began to fall back into place. There was a sudden moment of joy when he realised that his wonderful wife was real. However his joy was soon eclipsed by the memory of what had passed not one day ago. The way his beloved Princess just lay there, unresponsive to his voice, haunted him. 

He kicked away the bedclothes and slowly hauled himself to his feet. He was still wearing the clothes he had put on nearly to days ago, just before they made their escape. now they were covered in dirt and speckled with Danielle's blood. Seeing those dots of crimson sickened him. They were the reminder of what he had done to Danielle, what HE had done. But until she awoke, he would continue to wear them. As penance for his reckless endangerment he would continue to walk around with this constant reminder of his stupidity and thus fuel the source of his pain. 

Through the partially open curtain he could see the sun peering over the tops of the trees. The sight bought tears to his eyes remembering the day after they were joined together forever. He had told Danielle that the sunrise was a symbol of their marriage. It was something that would continue each day until the and of time. So many times he had awoken to find her sitting on the window seat, watching the miracle with an intent yet gleeful expression on her face. Perhaps she was thinking how lucky she was to have found a man who loved her so completely. She did not realise that the only lucky one was Henry. 

As he watched Helios, god of the sun, weave a magical pattern of light and dark over the freshly dewed earth he let out the tears he needed to cry. He would release his sorrows in private but nowhere else. He had to show his strength. Danielle would not want him to lose his fire, his command, two of the very things that had brought him to her. He resolved to himself that it would be thus until she was brought back to him. He would cry his tears for her every morning, but he would show to the world that he was the same Prince that his beautiful Danielle had fallen in love with. 

The burning sun was high above the horizon before his tears tried and he was feeling fit to face the world. He went over to the door and stepped out into the empty corridor. He quietly made his way to Danielle's chambers and pushed open the door. His heart sank when he saw that she was still asleep and had not moved from the position he had left her in the previous night. He quickly walked over to the bed and took her hand, for a sudden fear gripped him that while she was alone she had slipped away from them. His fears proved to be ill founded when he found there were still signs of life in her. He breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat. 

"I hope you are have pleasant dreams my Princess," he said as he leant over to kiss her eyelids. "Shall I tell you what I dreamt the other night, I those few hours we slept after the ball? I dreamt that you and I were riding through a field of cornflowers on my mare Artemis, the horse which we were given by the gypsies. I named her so because that night, in the moonlight, you looked like a goddess. We glided almost on a cushion of air until we reached the sea. Then we set sail on a golden galleon across an ocean of the purest blue. There was no crew, not other boats,only you and I on an endless sea, forever. Imagine that. Just you and I for all eternity." He kissed her and rested his forehead on the back of her hand. He did not hear Steven knock or notice him enter the room. 

"Your Highness," he said quietly. "The physician is here to examine the princess." 

"Please show him in Lord Grey." Steven bowed and motioned for the doctor and the Duke's housekeeper to enter. The doctor bowed. 

"Your Highness, might I ask if you would step outside while I examine you wife?" Henry did not reply, he simply stood up and left the room. He knew if he spoke he would begin to cry. 

Outside Hélène was sitting with Steven on the chaise. They were speaking in low voices but stopped as soon as Hélène saw Henry. Steven stood. "Your Highness, please sit," he motioned towards his own seat. Henry could see Hélène visibly tense at this suggestion. 

"No thankyou lord Grey, I shall be perfectly fine standing." Steven sat down again and Henry leaned against the wall with his back to them, concealing his tear stained face. His resolve was not so strong as he had originally thought. He could feel Hélène's angry gaze burning into his back. She really did hate him for what he had done. It hurt him to think that his best friend could hate him so passionately. 

The silence out there in that corridor was unbearable. Usually in large houses one could hear the bustle of the servants in the kitchen or the horses in the courtyard, but this place was as silent as the grave. 

"How long will the doctor be?" Henry said to the air. 

"He told us about fifteen minutes," Steven replied. Hélène still could not bear to speak to him. 

"I think I shall go and find the Duke. If he is finished before then, please come and fetch me." 

"Certainly Your Highness," Steven said as Henry walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Hélène began to speak. 

"How can you still address him in such a calm manner after what he has done?" She spat. "Why the very thought of showing him any civility is beyond my comprehension." 

"Despite his stupidity in his actions. He is still the Crown Prince of France. I owe a lot to the Royal family and cannot bring myself to be anything other than respectful. And besides, I honestly think that he suffers. We cannot deny that the Princess is the greatest source of love in his life. What must he be going through seeing her like this?" Steven suddenly realised what he was saying and to whom he was saying it. 

"She is isn't she? It's still hard to think of him loving somebody the way I wanted him to love me. I have accepted though that I can never be with him in the way I was and I am learning to get over it. I am happy that he has found somebody who he can love completely. Her feeling for him eclipse mine a hundred times over." Steven sat beside her. 

"Then he was obviously not your true love. One day you will find somebody whom you can love with your whole heart and then you will forget everything that has passed." 

"I suppose you are right. But that does not stop me from feeling the way I do right now. My mind is a jumbled confusion of anger and friendship towards him." 

"This will pass Hélène, such strong emotions usually do." She looked into his eyes. They were filled with such a tender concern. He continued to surprise her with his understanding nature. 

"Thank you Steven." She put her hand on his. "I cannot begin to express what a comfort you are to me. With the Princess being as she is I feel like I have lost my best friend. We have become so close over the last month." 

"I know you have. Compared to you I have spent little time with the Princess. and so do not have emotions as powerful as yours. I think there is only one person who can relate to your suffering." He pointed down the corridor to where Henry had appeared with the Duke and was walking towards them. At that moment she realised that if anybody could understand her grief for Danielle it was Henry. Her pain may not have been as acute as his, but it existed nonetheless. As he neared them Hélène stood to speak to him. 

"Henry I... I feel I must apologise for how I have treat you. I was blind to the pain you suffer." 

"You had every right to be angry with me." 

"I am still angry with you, but I realise that anger is helping nobody. I want you to know that I do not forgive you for your recklessness. I just need to be able to talk to somebody who feels as wretched as I do." Now she had tears in her eyes. She had stopped herself from crying over the last day, for fear of upsetting her mistress should she wake up. 

Henry could not bear to see her upset. Even as children when he was at his most obnoxious, if she was sad he would do anything he could to make it better. Right now her pain was all the more heartbreaking because he could relate to it. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him, careful of her arm which was now bound in a sling. 

The friends stood there together for several minutes in a comforting embrace. Neither spoke a word.

The only sound to be heard was Hélène's sobs which caused pain to all men present. It was amazing, after all that had passed over the years, that being so close to each other could be so friendly and comforting and not at all awkward. Hélène certainly felt this and rejoiced in the idea that her lover was dead and her best friend was coming back to her. 

Suddenly Hélène remembered the ring. She had kept it in a pocket in her sleeve, meaning to place it back on Danielle's finger where it belonged. Now she saw no reason why she should not give it to Henry to replace it. "Henry we came across this yesterday." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the delicate ring. Henry gasped. "How did you find this?" 

"By a miracle," Hélène replied. It was right in the spot where I fell, after I was thrown from my horse. I do not think she was ever supposed to lose it." 

Seeing it gave Henry a renewed sense of hope. If something so small of this could be found in the vast woods, then Danielle could surely be saved. As he took the precious item from her, the doctor emerged from Danielle's room. The housekeeper quickly disappeared down the corridor, it was almost as if she could not look at them. 

The power of speech seemed to have escaped all present. The fear of what might be said was too overwhelming. Finally Steven took the initiative. "How is the Princess?" he asked. 

"Might I have a word with Your Highness in private?" The doctor asked Henry. Hélène shot a worried glance at Steven. 

"Certainly sir." Henry ushered the doctor into his own chambers. 

As they disappeared tears once again sprang to Hélène's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Steven took out a handkerchief and gently wiped it over her delicate skin. 

"This cannot be happening," she whispered. 

"Do not jump to conclusions," Steven said. "We do not know what the doctor has to say. Just wait until the Prince comes out." As he said this they began to hear a raised voice coming from the room followed by smashing sounds. Hélène made for the door, only to be stopped by Steven. "Wait until somebody comes out. If it is bad news we may only upset the Prince more." 

The door suddenly flew open and Henry rushed out and ran along the corridor towards the stairs. 

"Henry!" Hélène called, running after him. "Where are you going?" He did not reply. 

"What are youdoing?" 

"Justice Hélène, I'm going out for justice." With that she heard him bark and order for a horse to be saddled. 

She turned back to the rest of the party. "What is the matter? What did you tell him?" 

"As I examined the princess just now, I noticed that she had a wound on the back of her head that we had not seen yesterday. In the rush to dress her other wounds it was overlooked. From this wound she has lost a lot of blood overnight. Having lost so much blood I do not think it likely that the Princess will ever wake up. I have dressed the wound now but I fear I was too late. It is likely that she will die within a day. All I can recommend is that family are brought here quickly and that we send for a priest." 

Hélène sank to the floor in floods of tears. Steven rushed forward to catch her. He kneeled beside her, pulling her close to him. She buried her head into his chest. Her whole body convulsed with the heart rendering sobs that consumed her. 

"Perhaps you should take her to her chambers," the Duke said Steven nodded and moved himself so that he could lift her slight frame but she stopped him. 

"No Steven, you must go after the Prince. If he is left alone Lord knows what he will do." 

"But the Princess, I am charged with her protection." 

"I have perfectly able guards who can do that. Perhaps it would be wise for you to follow him. I this state of mind anything could happen to him." 

"Please." Hélène begged. 

"Are you sure that you will be all right?" He was not eager to leave Hélène to chase about after a man who he like little and thought well of less still. He had spent all of this time promoting him to Hélène for her sake not his. 

"Yes I just need a little time. Please bring him back. I could not bear for anything to happen to him also." Steven said nothing, he simply helped Hélène to her feet and left in search of a suitable horse in which to start the chase again. 


	14. Justice

The Runaway Royals - Part Fourteen 

"Your Highness," Steven called, spying the Prince riding ahead of his. He had been travelling at a dangerously fast pace on this unsteady road in an attempt to catch the rogue royal.

Henry, on hearing Lord Grey's voice, slowed down. He had no desire to see anybody, but if he had come after him, he must have something important to relate. Perhaps the Doctor was wrong and Danielle had awoken. Perhaps she had died. Henry's first reaction had been to go faster and avoid anything that might cause him additional suffering, but reason got the better of him. He knew that he had to hear the truth. 

When Steven saw the Prince stop, he slowed his horse and gently rode up to him. He did not want to frighten the barb he was riding. For another riding accident to befall this stretch of road would be a tragedy. 

"What is it Lord Grey?" Henry said anxiously. "Is it Danielle?" Steven could see the intensity of his worry etched on his face. He felt he had to quickly settle his mind. 

"No milord, the Princess is much the same as she has been this past day."

"Then what are you doing here? Who guards Danielle?"

"Your Highness, the Duke de Bordeaux has placed one of his best guards in the post. I am sent by Lady Hélène to ask you to return to the castle."

"Absolutely not, I must continue my course."

"Your Highness I know where you are going and I must advise against it. You must realise you face many men who have no regard for your position. You would have almost no chance of escaping a confrontation alive."

"Lord Grey, you are a guard and a foreigner, please do not presume to advise a Prince of France against a course he is already set on." Steven was taken aback by this. He had known the Prince to be snappy before, but never outright rude. He was only now beginning to see the Prince Henry his servants had told him stories of during his seclusion. This was the arrogant, churlish man whose unfortunate reputation had come to his attention. He was suddenly in two minds as to which was the real Prince Henry. 

"I will not be stopped. You can either turn back to the chateau or come with me to help avenge Danielle. I cannot pretend that your help would not be of great value, but whatever you decide on, I will not be deterred. Henry spurred his horse on, leaving Steven standing in his wake. No upstart Englishman was going to prevent him from doing his duty. He had an obligation to honour the memory of his love by avenging her wasteful death. 

As he watched the Prince disappear, Steven did not know what to do. His one duty this past month had been to safeguard the Princess, now he had failed in that once, should he further neglect his duty to follow this foolish man into a certain death situation? But then a vision of Hélène came into his head. Tears ravaging her ivory skin, pleading with him to retrieve the Prince. He could not go against what she wanted him to do, duty or no duty. He dug his heels into his horse and followed Prince Henry. 

When Henry saw that Lord Grey had chosen to assist him he had to admit to himself a sense of relief. Far more of them would suffer with an accomplished swordsman such as Steven involved in the fray. He said nothing though. They were riding to fast and he had to inclination to speak at all to him anyway. All his head would allow him were thoughts of his beautiful Danielle. 

What would have happened had she not accosted him with those apples? Would Laurent still have caught him? Would he have avoided da Vinci? Would he be in Genoa with Hélène? He felt terrible at the way the last thought bothered him. Hélène was his best friend. To be with her should surely have been a privilege, but now he thought of it as a punishment. The fact was Danielle had become his whole life in that instant at the gypsy camp. At that point he knew that this was the lady he was supposed to be with forever. Had she not had the pluck to stop him in the orchard that morning he would have missed out on that. 

Steven's thoughts at this moment were similarly engaged. The past few years in France had been difficult for him. His shame at his exile had kept him isolated from the rest of the world. He had foregone the pleasures of hunting for those of reading. Daily practice at swordplay and archery was now replaced with painting and playing the harpsichord, pursuits that he had never thought much of when his mother had advocated them, but now offered welcome relief. Attending court, mingling with England's nobility had become sitting alone in his study, refusing admittance to his servants and pondering his losses. But now he was back in the society of agreeable people, doing something that was worthwhile. Surely he should be happy, not the confused mess he actually was. He may show to the world that he was still the man, seasoned in battle and just as cold in life, but that was just his outward appearance. The reality of his mind was different. 

The thought that such a simple thing as an apple had changed his life was amusing yet disturbing. Had she been a bad shot and missed he would have been away with Hélène and wasting both of their lives. If she was not meant to be the love of his life, then surely he was not supposed to be hers. The one thing that Henry had come to believe in was soulmates. Everyone has a soulmate, and Danielle was his. But that lead to the question who was Hélène's. After more than fifteen years of putting up with Henry as a friend and nearly five as a lover, she deserved to find that one person who filled her heart with joy as Danielle did with him. The thought that there was somebody out there for her was comforting but did not help to alleviate the guilt that he felt over his treatment of her. He had been flattered by her devotion to him, but that had not stopped him from humiliating her with a string of nameless servants and facile courtiers. But he was too selfish to give up the convenience of having a mistress who would be there for him at the end of the day when he had been unable to procure somebody else for his amusement. Worse than this though was the thought that he had betrayed Danielle in some way. To her he had given his heart completely but it saddened him to think that he had not the gift of his body to bestow on her, it had already gone. 

The French Kings shock at seeing the young Duke of Winchester begging for asylum in France, was almost as great as Steven's own shock in being sent away by his best friend. He was eighteen years old when His Supreme Majesty King Henry VIII of England had condemned him in front of the court and ordered him to leave England never to return. Henryís harsh punishment had appalled him. In the ten years that they had been friends they had never said so much as a cross word to each other. There was nothing on which they had disagreed, until now. The first real test of their friendship had been fatal to it. But the resentment had been there for several years. Steven inherited his estates at the age of eleven when Henry was a man of sixteen. Suddenly he was a man of property, something that Henry had yet to become. On his ascension to the throne, Henry finally felt the master of all, nobody was to better him. But Steven was now sixteen and had grown to be very handsome. The King was good looking but there was not a man in the nation as awe inspiring to look upon as Steven. The master of some of the most impressive estates in Europe and a hero in battle against the Scots nobody was as admired as him. But it all came to a head when Henry was twenty three and both he and Steven wanted something that only one could have. Invariably Henry got his way and Steven was forced to cross the Channel.

For almost a month now Henry had been able to forget most of his royal duties and concentrate solely on making Danielle happy. His main aim in life had been to give her everything she desired and to keep her safe. Since the Spanish royalty left the court Henry had experienced a period of unprecedented happiness. The young lovers had spent most of their time together, enjoying sunny afternoons in the grounds, hidden in the shade of an oak tree or nights behind the closed doors of their chambers. Henry could almost taste her soft lips after an evening of drinking champagne. During there month of marriage he had only heard her upset once during the crisis with Spain and when he heard her tears it made him want to die. The thought of really losing her was all too much to bear, which is why he now took the path he did. 

Increasingly Steven now found himself thinking less about his own predicament. He was no longer regretting getting into that quarrel with Henry, he just did not consider it any longer. Now when he was alone he would inexplicably start thinking about Hélène. She truly was a fascinating creature. So ladylike so elegant yet so witty with insight, the likes of which he had never seen before. She was also excessively beautiful. Her soft features smooth and delicate, like a child's, her figure very striking and correct and her hair a thick mass of perfectly groomed ebony all made perfect with haunting yet sparkling grey eyes. She was perfection personified. He had first agreed to take this position in an attempt to find out what sort of woman it was who had married a Prince for love and not position, but it was not long before he realised that it was Hélène who had captured his imagination. 

The two men had been riding for over an hour when they came to a place that Steven recognised. He slowed down. Henry followed suit. ìWhat is it Lord Grey?î Henry asked, somewhat irritated at having to stop. 

"I believe we are close to the place where Hélène and I were ambushed last night. Just beyond the trees a little further up there is..." 

"An old meat storage house, yes I know. I've been there before, Hélène and I stayed on one of my earlier runaway attempts." Steven did not like the way in which he spoke Hélène's name, it was supposed to be said in a gentle way not the abrasive manner in which the Prince had just spat it out. He also did not like the way it was his escape attempt. Hélène had gone with him so they could be together, she was not just tagging along. All in all the Prince was beginning to vex him greatly with his unfeeling attitude to a woman who quite clearly still feels a great deal for him despite the way in which he has treated everyone. 

"Well if that is where they are based it is very likely that some are in there now. They would not all be out during the day when the chances of getting caught are greater." Henry just looked at the Duke, as much as he was loathe to admit it, he had a very good point. As many as ten of them could comfortably rest in there. Usually ten to two were not odds he favoured but at that moment he could not care less. "What do you propose to do Your Highness?" 

"I think we should tether the horses some distance away for a start." Steven agreed and they both dismounted and tied the horses to trees a short distance back from the road. Henry stalked his way towards the meat house with little stealth. It was almost as if he wanted to be seen. Steven followed him though, he just assumed that the Prince would have a plan. But as the stone building came into view, it became obvious that this was not the case and before Steven could stop him Henry had drawn his sword and pushed the door open. 

Inside there was a group of around seven men huddled over a hoard of gold and jewels, quite obviously from another raid. The man who both Henry and Steven recognised as the leader stood up abruptly, 

"Not you two again, is there something we forgot to take?" Henry's blood began to boil at the casual mockery this man was throwing at him. 

Steven looked around until he spied a man with a large gash on his face. It was not healing well. "I see she did a better job of defending herself than you thought she could," he said, almost laughing at the oversized gorilla of a man. This was obviously a sore point for the ridiculous goon who drew his sword and quickly moved towards him. Steven backed out of the door, knowing that he couldn't possibly fight inside that cramped hovel. Then the fight began. He was now making it his task to finish what Hélène had begun. 

Henry was not really interested in the justice of his fight. What he wanted was revenge for Danielle and something a little bit more lasting for himself. He knew that the band leader would not stand by and let one of his victims get away a second time. He was not disappointed. His own fight spilled out into the woodland, where Lord Grey had already almost defeated one of them. Sure enough, Henry got out just in time to see Steven punch, possibly the largest man in the pack, and knock him out. This truly was a fighter of superior skill. But he was more interested in the fight at hand. 

As Steven invited another man to join him in combat he looked over at the Prince. He knew him to be a superior swordsman, but he did not appear to making any sort of effort, it was as if he wanted to be defeated. Steven swiftly disposed of his second opponent just in time to see the Prince fall backwards to the ground. He was about to run across to aid him when he heard him shout. 

"Just get it over with!" Henry cried. "Do it please." Everyone around him gasped. Was this man really asking what it seemed like he was asking? 

"Your Highness," Steven called as he began to run over. 

"No Lord Grey, stop." Steven did as he was told. "Don't you understand. I want him to kill me, I want to die. They have taken her already I see it fitting that this should be the way in which she is restored to me." Henry stood up and dropped his sword. He closed his eyes and began to silently recite the 'Ave Maria'. 

Steven could not believe the scene that was happening right in front of his eyes. Was this really the Crown Prince of France asking to be killed? What ever it was, Steven knew that he had to stop it. As the man began to draw back his sword to deliver the death blow to his future King Steven, almost unconsciously ran in and pushed Henry away, taking the sword in his own arm as he did it. 

As the blade went in he did nothing so undignified as cry out, instead he grunted and whipped around in anger to look at the man who had just wounded him. Using his good right arm, he brought around a mighty hook to send him into the same state of unconsciousness as he had sent his two colleagues already. 

Now, no matter how crooked the gang may have been, they were not prepared to see their leader knocked out. They grouped together like a pack of wolves and descended on Steven. He felt that this time, there was no way out for him, until he heard a voice from behind him which made everyone stop dead in their tracks. "Halt in the name of His Supreme Majesty King Francis." Steven turned around to see a troop of the Royal guard had appeared as if out of nowhere. 

The guard proceeded to capture and arrest everyone at the scene. Henry and Steven were recognised instantly. The rabble were thrown into the back of wagons and carted off back towards the palace. Henry and Steven retrieved their horses and were taken back to the chateaux, Steven in a considerable amount of pain. 

'Four people set off on this wild goose chase down this road' Steven thought to himself. 'And all have been harmed apart from the very man who instigated it' At that moment his resentment against Henry was sealed and he knew that it would take a miracle for any good opinion he ever had of him to be restored. 


	15. One Step Into the Light

The Runaway Royals - Part Fifteen

__

Danielle opened her eyes and looked around her. She was lying in an elegant bed in a luxurious bedchamber. She sat up so as to take in her surroundings. She was wearing a night-gown of blue China silk trimmed with white lace. On the walls hung paintings of beautiful landscapes and vases of fresh flowers covered every surface. It did not matter thought that these things were very fine, she knew that they were not her own and so they did not offset her uneasiness. 

__

She pulled aside the covers and shuffled over, putting her feet on the floor. It was icy cold and sent a shooting pain through her warm feet. She quickly pulled her feet back under the warm sheets and _looked around for a pair of slippers. There were none, This was definitely not her room. At Hautefort Henry insisted on a pair of slippers and a wrap being near her bed at all times. He could not bear the thought of her becoming ill because of the cold. Hautefort was a grand place but it was made of stone, all the fires in the World could not sufficiently heat that place in winter. Her whole body retreated under the warm sheets of her bed. She would have to dwell in her four poster prison until her prince came to rescue her. _

__

She began to look more closely around the room. There were no distinguishing features around the room to tell her where she was. Her own bed carried the crest of Valois on the canapé, but all there _was above her now was a blank canvas. A thousand questions began to flood into her head. How did she get here? Where did these clothes come from? Who did all of this belong to? Henry would be able to tell her everything when he arrived, for she had no doubt that he would be around somewhere. If she was sure of nothing else in this world, she did know that wherever she went, Henry would not be far behind her. _

__

Just then the door opened and Hélène entered carrying a beautiful gown and a pair of shoes. "Oh _thank goodness, I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever. This floor is so cold. Where are_ _we?" But Hélène did not reply. It was as if she did not hear. She laid the gown across the bottom of_ _the bed and turned to look at Danielle. There were tears in her eyes, but it was as if she did not see_ _Danielle sitting there talking to her. Something very strange was happening. "Hélène what is the_ _matter?" Danielle asked as the tears spilled down her face. Hélène left the room without speaking a_ w_ord. _

__

Danielle was puzzled. It was not like Hélène to be rude. She stood up on the bed and began to change into the new gown. Like the room and the night-dress, this was not hers, but she needed to get out of this bed, she needed to find Henry. The gown was a beautiful dark blue colour, like the night sky. It fitted her perfectly, perhaps Henry had it made for her and was a gift.

As she put her feet on the floor, the cold had disappeared and now heat was rising through the soles of the shoes into her feet. Things were not right, she was not in a place that she wanted to be. The only place she wanted to be was with her husband. When he wasn't right there with her, she felt like she was dead. She had always been free and a little wild, but it was Henry who brought all of the passion out of her now. Her life revolved around him. 

__

She tentatively made her way over to the door and peered out into a dark, cold corridor, lit only by a few torches. She took one out of its holder and began to negotiate her way down the imposing _passage. Where was she? There were no distinguishing features and no recognisable faces, in fact no faces at all. The whole thing was beginning to frighten her. She had no memory of coming to this_ _place and it seemed like nobody had any memory of her. _

At the end of the corridor was an unlit stone staircase. She tried to peer down to see if she could tell _what was down there but it was too dark. She decided to continue and descend, she had to find_ _somebody who could tell her what was going on. She tentatively felt her way down the spiral stairs._ _They just went on and on as if they were leading to a place deep underground._

Eventually she came to a large door which lead her into a grand dining room. There were servants _running back and forth to a grand table in the centre of the room at which the King, Queen and Jacqueline sat. They were eating, or rather looking at, bowls of soup. They all looked so unhappy. The king had a dour look on his face_

which transcended his usually severity and was more sorrowful. The Queen was silent

and her eyes were puffy and red as if she had cried as much as she physically could

and could no longer find the tears. Jacqueline was quietly sobbing to herself. Danielle could see the small convulsions rip through her body. It was quite obvious to anybody that this was a table in mourning. 

"Mother, Father, Jacqueline what has happened?" She was now very worried. She had seen all of this sorrow and yet no Henry. Could it be that he had been hurt? There was no response to Danielle's question. "Please tell me what is wrong, you are frightening me!" Still they ignored her. It was like her experience with Hélène earlier, as if they did not see or hear her. She walked over to the table and slammed her hand down on the polished wood, but they still paid no heed of her, so she left the room. She was determined to find out what was going on. 

__

She was now back in the ghostly passageways of this terrifying place. She had no idea of where she _was going or what she would find. She just wanted to find something. Why did nobody acknowledge_ _her presence. Were they all playing some sort of trick on her. If they were it was very cruel and one_ _that she did not appreciate. She just wanted to be back at Hautefort in her bedchamber, with Henry,_ _surely that was not too much to ask. _

__

Now she found another door. It creaked loudly and echoed through the cavernous hallways as she _pushed it open. Surely somebody must hear her. She now found herself in a block of stables. She found it odd that the stables be attached to the castle itself, but she did not question it. It must be real, she was there. She walked along the rows of pens, each with its own beast inside including her own horse, Persephone*, which had been given to her by Henry. He said that he named all of his horses with her in mind. He said that Persephone was, like Danielle herself, a maiden so fair, that the Gods would do anything to keep her. _

__

All she could hear were the sounds of her own footsteps and the sobs of a woman. She came to a stall with the door open. She looked in and saw Steven and Hélène standing together in a corner. They did not notice her presence, so she just stood and watched. The sobs that she could hear were coming from Hélène. What could have happened to make her weep so? Steven was holding her in a comforting embrace. Her head was buried into his chest and his was in her hair. She could see neither of their faces, but she knew that they too were upset over something. She did not want to disturb them, they seemed to be deeply distressed, so she quietly left through another door. 

__

Now she was back in the castle and walking along another corridor. This one was peppered with door ways, but she could see that one must be open as she could see a light flickering on the walls of the hall. She was amazed to find herself back at her starting point, the room she had found herself not an hour since. She replaced the torch she had been carrying and looked in. Sitting by the bed was Henry. Her delight on finally seeing him was indescribable. Seeing all of these gloomy faces around, yet not his, she began to worry about him, but he was here. 

__

"Henry!" She called. He did not look up, he did not even acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room. She ran over to him, determined to know what was going on. As she neared him he began to whisper something. 

__

"I am sorry my angel." 

__

"Henry what is it?" She walked to his side and placed her hand on his arm. He shuddered at her touch. He looked up right at her, but he was not looking at her, he seemed to be looking through her. She was now petrified of what might have happened. She looked down to his hands and saw that in his hand was another. It was small, delicate, feminine. She followed this to an arm, up to a shoulder and finally to a face. It was lifeless and cold. The skin was alabaster white and the lips pale. Had it not been for the tender way in which her prince looked at it, she would never have recognised that the person lying in the bed was herself. 

__

She gasped and staggered backwards. Could it be possible? She had died and what she had been _seeing was the mourning for her? She could do nothing but watch as Henry leaned over and kissed_ _her eyelids and placed an under-ripe apple in her other hand. _

__

"This is the symbol of our marriage my love. A sweet fruit, grown from a tiny seed and plucked from the branch before it could flourish. Take this with you and keep it, we shall enjoy it when we are together again." 

__

Danielle could take it no more. She retreated from the room into the dark hall. It had changed though since first she saw it. Now it was covered in handsome portraits and the staircase was well lit. Candles and torches shone a brilliant, sparkling light, like the sun glinting off a river. She felt an inexplicable need to see what was there. Maybe this was her passage to another life. An eternal life. On stepping down onto the first step, she felt no fear. She suddenly knew that she was going to a place that would make her happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hélène looked over at her mistress. In slumber she looked so peaceful and more beautiful than she had ever looked. It was impossible to believe that within the day those delicate breaths that she now took would stop altogether. She had been in the room assisting the doctor, how could she have missed such a devastating wound? She knew that no matter how much she tormented Henry, the guilt for this tragic death would be on her head. It was her negligence in the Princess's care that had caused this. Laying across the bottom of the bed was a midnight blue gown which had once belonged to Duchess Emmeline. The Duke had suggested that when her time came, the Princess should be dressed in clothes befitting a woman of her standing, so that she might be taken back to her home with dignity before being committed to the ground. 

What was really on Hélène's mind though was Henry. He had always been hot headed and irrational and prone to getting himself in trouble, but now was not the time for it. Danielle should not be alone in her final moments. Even if she knows nothing of what is happening, there should be somebody with her, to talk to her and hold her hand. If that person had to be Hélène then she would take the duty most seriously, but that should not be the case. She deserved to be with her husband one last time before she entered into immortality. 

As Hélène removed the stopper from a bottle of scent she heard a voice behind her. She turned, expecting to see one of the Duke's servants, but there was nobody there except herself and the Princess. Then she hopefully looked down on the princess and saw that her eyes were open. She was speechless with joy as she saw her beloved mistress raise her hands from beneath the sheets and rub her eyes. 

"Hélène, am I dead?" Danielle croaked. "Is this Heaven?" Tears began to stream down Hélène's face. 

"No Your Highness, you are very alive," Hélène managed to blurt out. 

"Oh that's nice to know," Danielle said. Hélène laughed. Such a blasé response to such a traumatising ordeal. She began to run over to the door so that she could shout out for the physician, but she felt Danielle's hand on her arm. 

"Hélène where is Henry?" Suddenly she realised that Danielle may have been brought back from the brink, but that was where Henry was heading. What would she say if Henry got himself killed? How could she tell her something that would almost certainly kill her? 

*Persephone was the Greek goddess of the underworld. She was kidnapped by Hades and made to eat six pomegranate seeds so that she would have to return to the underworld for six months of every year. 


	16. Tea For two

The Runaway Royals - Part Sixteen 

"Have you found Henry yet?" Danielle asked excitedly as Hélène entered the room. She longed to see her husband. To feel her face cupped in his palm, to run her fingers through his hair. This was the only way of being sure that she was still alive. The vision she had dreamed while she slept was so real to her. How did she know that this was not Heaven? 

Hélène shook her head at Danielle's question. "I am sure he will not be long. He said he had to go and get something and Lord Grey has gone with him so I am sure they will come back soon." Hélène hated having to lie to her mistress, but she could not put her through the pain of worrying about Henry. It may yet turn out fine. 

"Hélène could you please help me dress, I should like to sit at the window. It looks to be a beautiful day outside." 

"Your Highness, I must ask you to reconsider, you are certainly not strong enough to leave your bed yet. I should remain in bed for at least another week if I were you." 

"Oh don't speak such nonsense. I feel fine." And this was the truth. She felt as if she had just woken up from a particularly good sleep. She was rested and relaxed and, save for the headache which had gone within an hour of her waking, perfectly healthy. "I would like to write a letter to Jacqueline and I would like to do it at the desk at the window." 

"As you wish Your High..." Danielle gave her a disapproving look. "I'm sorry, Danielle" 

"That's better." She pushed the sheets aside and allowed Hélène to help her to her feet. "Exactly how long was I asleep for?" She asked as they made there way over to the dressing room. She had been acquainted with most of the particulars of the accident, but had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She may have not seen her henry in months and did not know it. 

"I believe about sixteen hours." 

"Sixteen hours! Is that all. I had expected that I was gone for at least a week. You'd gotten this worked up in sixteen hours. I should not believe if it if I did not know that you would never lie to me." Hélène suddenly felt a pang of guilt, for her deception over the Prince. 

It took nearly two hours for Danielle to be ready to Hélène's satisfaction. Her meticulous eye for perfection had not been affected by the traumas of the past day although her skill was affected by having only one hand to work with. She gently washed Danielle's hair, ridding it of the matted blood, that so nearly killed her. She then proceeded to arrange her hair in braids. Then finally she helped her into a gold gown. She had returned the blue gown to the former Duchess's quarters, she did not want to see the Princess in that. After all it was to be her death shroud. 

The two women then made there way back into the main chamber. Danielle seated herself by the window and Hélène took up a book by the unlit fire. They spent some time just sitting there in silence. Neither had there mind on what they were doing. Danielle wondered how long it would be before she could see Henry. Hélène was thinking the same thing to an extent, but curiously she was worrying more about harm coming to Steven. She could only attribute it to is being such a comfort to her in the past day. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which roused the two ladies from their day dreams. Hélène stood and went to open it. The Duc de Bordeaux was standing there. "I was wondering if I could have a brief audience with Her Royal Highness?" Hélène turned to ask her mistress, who simply nodded in agreement. She opened the door and Danielle stood to receive him. 

"Your Highness, His Grace, the Duc de Bordeaux." The elderly man entered. They exchanged the customary bow and curtsey. "Danielle, if I am not needed here, I have some business with the doctor." 

"Of course. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Thank you." Hélène curtsied to her mistress and her host before quietly exiting the room. 

"Please sit down Your Grace," Danielle said, motioning towards a table that had been set up for her meals. "Should I ring the bell for refreshments?" 

"Oh no Your Highness. I do not want to take up so much of your time." 

"Please Your Grace, to be honest I should be glad of some different company. For weeks now the company I have kept has been somewhat unvaried." She pulled the cord which would ring a bell in the kitchen and alert the staff to her. She then took a seat at the table opposite the Duke. "I have to thank you for your hospitality Your Grace," Danielle said. "I do not know what we should have done without your kindness. My husband and I shall be forever indebted to you. You not only took us in, but you did it not knowing that we were royalty. Hélène has relayed the particulars of the affair to me and you actions are indeed truly charitable." 

"It did not take long for me to recognise the Prince. He still has that twinkle of mischief in his eye that he had when he was a boy. Just the same as his brother and his father when they were children. I am just glad you came to me when you did. It is such an honour to have you here under my roof. I must admit that I had heard of your marriage and was beginning to despair at myself for not having made the journey to Hautefort to congratulate you. Most improper of me I know, but now you have saved me a journey." Danielle smiled. His frankness was refreshing after the stuffiness of court. 

"It also saved me the danger of having to travel with this." He pulled a box from his robes and unveiled a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace. "This is my wedding gift to you Your Highness." Danielle gasped. It was divine. "It belonged to my late wife, Emmeline. It had been her dearest wish to give it to the next Duchess, her son's wife. But as you may know we were blessed with sons. The Prince Henry, I believe, was the closest thing she ever had to a boy of her own. Therefore as his wife, I believe that you should have this." 

"My lord, this is beyond generosity. Please do not feel obliged to make such an elaborate gesture, I know how you must cherish these things of your wife's." 

"I do feel obliged. I feel as if I am fulfilling one of her wishes by giving this to you. I am sure she would have approved of my actions." Danielle could not speak. She simply nodded appreciatively at his kindness. "You remind me of her very much Your Highness." Danielle was touched at this. To liken her to the woman he shared his life with was the greatest compliment he could bestow. 

"Thank you, your Grace. You do not know what that means to me." 

"It is true. She was not much older than you are now when we married. Of course I was much older than she. Her father had been a wealthy tradesman in the area of Bordeaux and had supplied my first wife with silks for her gowns. I lost my first wife in childbirth when our daughter was born. I was very fond of her and felt a profound loss when she died. Our marriage had been arranged so there was no love between us, but we had mutual respect. We had been brought together in friendship over several years as she had miscarried several children before she became pregnant for the final time. Emmeline came to care for the child, Celine. She became a mother to my daughter and a year and a half after the death of Françoise, she became my wife. By that time I had developed feelings for the lady which I can only describe as passionate. It was the sort of love one dreams of as a youngster, but never believe is actually possible. I believe that she felt the same way about me. She was my soul mate. She made me believe that only deepest love should be an inducement to matrimony. That is the reason I was not in attendance when the Prince was to marry Gabriella of Spain. I knew that there could be no respect between them, let alone love." 

Danielle was fascinated by this old man's story. It seemed that he had lived a lifetime of love, which everyone should be entitled to. 

"We were married for twenty years, in which time she gave me another five beautiful daughters. Antoinette, Cecile, Juliette, Henriette and Marie. They brought me joy that I did not believe was possible. Whilst they lived here with the nanny, Emmeline and I were at court, but she pined for her children. In the end she could bear to be away from them no longer. The only thing keeping her at Court was her affection for the eight year old prince and his little friend Hélène. She knew that her children had to come first. So we left, never to return." 

"Tell me about Henry when he was little." Danielle said. 

"Well he was a born rogue, like the rest of the Valois men. Always causing mischief, always being a tremendous pain to his nannies, but he was a handsome rogue. All he had to do was show those big blue eyes to a woman and she could not resist stuffing him full of sweets and playing with him. My wife especially. I would come to court to do business and she would come just to seek out Henry and Hélène. I cannot count the amount of times I caught her climbing up trees to retrieve lost balls and other such objects. The only times she ever enjoyed at court were when she was with those rambunctious pups." 

"I can see that she was a wonderful woman." 

"She was that Your Highness. When she returned to Bordeaux she would write to Henry and send gifts for him, but I believe that after she left is when he became close to his mother. I think she was glad that her leaving did something good for him. She did not see him again after leaving, but she thought of him a lot. She turned her attentions to her own children and taught them the virtues of charitable behaviour. Some of their closest playmates were peasant children from the town. They were always welcome here at the Chateau and she lavished affection on all of them. She taught many to read and write and many young ladies, who would never have learned anything became very accomplished thanks to dear Emmeline. She turned part of the north wing of the house into a school. It has fallen out of use now. Marie taught there for a while but she is at the English court now and there is nobody to carry on the tradition. The pupils who have passed through here live all over France now, some of the girls are wives to wealthy men, others are teachers to aristocratic children. Many boys became tradesmen and men of note. There are few whose lives have not been changed for the better because of her. Yes she was a wonderful woman." 

"She sounds like the sort of woman, I could only dream of being like. For all the world I do not think I could be as good as her. But I shall try my best." 

"And you will succeed my dear. I see Emmeline's vivacity in you. Her wit and determination live in your eyes. You will be a wonderful Queen my dear." Danielle blushed. This was a lovely old man. 

Just then there was a knock at the door and a maid entered carrying a tray of cakes and drinks. She set them down on the table and quickly scuttled out, quite obviously intimidated by the presence of a Princess in the room. They each took a drink before the Duke continued. 

"Now my dear would you like to hear about your husband when he chased my wife into a lake when he was just seven?" Danielle nodded eagerly, she could tell that she was going to have an entertaining afternoon.


	17. A Triumphant Return

Runaway Royals - Part Seventeen. 

Henry sighed as he led the troop of guards into the grounds of the Chateau de Bordeaux. This was a scene so well known to him, but it was no less demoralising each time it happened. But this time he recognised that he truly deserved to be defeated. This misguided scheme had been the worst kind of folly. It had not only been reckless, it had cost France the jewel in its crown. Those who will be Henry's subjects will now have to suffer the iron fist of a tyrant rather than glory in the generous shadow of a much loved queen, for his heart would surely die with her, there can be no love for anything if she is not there with him. 

Steven was still feeling angry as they neared their destination. This man had displayed the worst sort of self pity and he was not the one harmed. Steven had hoped that by accompanying the Prince he would be giving him a chance to redeem himself in his eyes. He hated thinking ill of people, but he could not help it in Henry's case. The list of his crimes was too damning for him to ignore. But what most played on his mind was his treatment of Hélène. Hélène had never said that he treat her ill, but Steven could tell that he had. And even now when he was supposed to be such a good man, he still showed no remorse for his treatment of her. To have no shame when one's crimes were so great was something that Steven could not abide. The respect he had always felt for the Valois would surely disappear when King Henry II came to the throne. 

Henry's thoughts were similarly engaged against himself. ëI am undeserving of her, I am the worst sort of trash.' He had been chanting this inside his head for hours. He still could not believe what he had done. Not only had he attempted to take the cowards way out, he had gotten other people hurt in the process. He looked over at Steven. His tan jacket was stained deep red because of the sword wound in his arm. One of the guards had bound it, but not until a lot of blood had been lost. Henry was amazed he had lasted out the ride back to the chateau. He truly was one of the strongest, and bravest men in France. If anybody was capable of guarding the princess it was him. If only he could have been with them yesterday. 

As Henry surveyed the grounds of the chateau he noticed that there was nobody around. Usually a grand house such as this would have gardeners and grooms doing their duties and guards drilling in the courtyard at this time of day. Henry had not known such silence for a long time. The last time that Hautefort had been so peaceful was during the mourning period for Francis. The servants only left their quarters when it was absolutely necessary, the guard did not drill in the courtyards, and court was suspended for many weeks. It was a time of eerie recollection for the fifteen year old Henry. At that time he had prayed to God and begged that he should never have to go through that with somebody he loved again. To lose a brother was one thing but to lose his wife, the one person who filled his heart with joy, would be something different altogether. 

"It looks so peaceful," Henry said quietly, aiming the comment at Steven. "So quiet." Steven did not answer, for he knew what the Prince was thinking. 

Henry looked up at the flag pole. The Duke's standard still flew at full mast. This should have been a positive thing, but it did not dispel a doubt in Henry's mind. How often before had protocol been forgotten in the midst of grief. A churning began in the pit of his stomach. What if she he died while he was out being foolish? She did not deserve to be alone. He should be there with her when her time comes. He began to ride a little quicker. He had a sudden urge to be by her side. Whether dead or alive, he wanted to see he again. Her beautiful face was the only thought that could keep him going. 

When they reached the courtyard a band of grooms descended on them, to lead away the horses. They quickly took away the beasts but none spoke a word and none, more importantly, seemed to be able to look Henry in the eye. Did they know something that he did not? Something that undoubtedly would be revealed to him in a moment. 

They were led into the Chateau by the snivelling Pascal. Both Henry and Steven gave him venomous looks, but he did not look at them. He kept his eyes down to the ground rather than looking at them in his very superior fashion. Now Henry was not nervous, he was plain scared. Pascal was clearly not the sort of man to show any man respect, not even royalty, something must have happened. 

In the grand entryway Hélène was sitting with the doctor, there were tears in her eyes. She looked up at Henry and just gave him a pitying look before returning her gaze to the floor. Henry dashed up the stairs, leaving Steven to receive the news from Hélène. He nearly fainted when he saw, emerging from his beloved's chambers a priest. He was followed by two nuns, both wearing white habits, the traditional colour of mourning in France. All carried the sombre expressions of a party who had just been called on to perform the last rites. 

Henry leaned against the wall for support. If he were to try and stand he would surely fall, he had not he strength to keep himself upright. The holy trio passed him and bowed respectfully, without saying a word. He gathered his strength and slowly made his way to the door of her chamber. He stood there for a minute, trying to persuade himself that this was all a dream and he would soon wake up in is bed at Hautefort, or in Monsieur Dupont's barn, with Danielle by his side. But he knew that it was not a dream. Everything that was happening, all of his emotions were painfully real. 

He pushed open the door and instinctively looked to the bed. It was empty. Henry was a little confused. Surely they could not have been so disrespectful as to move her already, before her family had been able to say their goodbyes to her. Then he heard a thud coming from an adjoining room, followed by a voice. 

"Father, you left your rosary on the table." Henry would recognise that voice anywhere and as these words were spoken, she rushed through the door. Henry gasped. His dearest Danielle was standing before him, healthy and alive. He could not speak. The joy of this unexpected revelation was too much for him. 

But for her, the joy of seeing him would always bring forth the tide of elated speech. "HENRY!" She cried, running over to where he stood. As she quickly advanced towards him he realised what was happening and held out his arms to receive her. He pulled her tight to him, worried that this might only be and illusion. If he held on tight he would never have to let go of it. He could happily live in a vision if she would live in it too. 

"Danielle," he quietly murmured to himself. The sound of himself saying her name while she was in his arms was intoxicating. He buried his face in her hair so he could whisper to her. "Are you real?" He asked, still not convinced that he wasn't seeing things. "Or am I dreaming? Please tell me that you are real." 

Danielle moved herself away from him and took his hand, placing it on her face. "Do I feel real?" She asked, looking into his tear rimmed eyes. 

"No," Henry replied, shaking his head. "You feel like you belong in Heaven." Danielle blushed. She still felt embarrassed whenever Henry talked of her great beauty, she still was unconvinced that she was really that attractive, but she did understand that when you love somebody so completely, they are the most beautiful thing in the world to you. 

Then without warning, Henry swept Danielle off her feet and began to spin around with her. Danielle let out a giggle like a thousand tinkling silver bells, that made Henry go weak at the knees. He stumbled on the edge of a rug and they both collapsed onto the bed in a heap. They laughed heartily as they untangled themselves from each other, but the laughter faded away when they were sitting opposite each other just gazing at each other's faces. Henry leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Danielle's willing lips. The sensation was breathtaking. He still could not believe that she was here. He planned to spend as much time as possible making himself believe that this was real, starting with another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven looked over at Hélène, who was quite clearly in distress. when he saw the priest descending the stairs with two nuns in mourning habits he knew why. Poor Danielle. She was such a good person. She did not deserve to die like this. She was barely past being a girl and her life had been cut short in the most abominable way. If anything could cut through his stony exterior it was this. A tear sprang to his eye. He looked away from Hélène. His training at the English court had taught him to never show his emotion, ever. How could he vanquish his enemy while showing his fear? 

He quickly composed himself and turned back to Hélène. She was now finished with the doctor and moving over to him, amazingly with a smile on her face. "What is it?" He asked, puzzled. 

"She is awake. Danielle is going to be all right." Her excitement overcame her reserve and she threw her arms around Steven. He was caught off guard a little but he welcomed to opportunity to share in her joy. A smile spread across his face. The sorrow he felt just moments ago were replaced with happiness. He had not been a failure in his duties and his mistress was well. He was confused though. 

"But you were crying?" He said, wondering what was going on. 

"And so would you be if a doctor had been twisting your broken bones into unrecognisable contortions." 

"But the priest." 

"The Princess wanted to see a priest to thank God for her deliverance. The priest was so delighted at having an audience with her highness he couldn't come alone, so he brought two of the nuns from the convent which is in mourning for their abbess." 

Now everything was beginning to fall into place for Steven. His stern countenance could not be maintained at such good tidings and he lifted Hélène and swung her around. She laughed. He had become such a close friend she could not be angry with him for this impropriety, she quite enjoyed it. 

He gently set her down on the ground. She placed her hand on his arm to steady herself. He winced and sharply sucked in his breath. Hélène looked at her hand and saw that it had turned a mottled red colour. 

"My God, what happened Steven?" 

"A slight mishap with a sword. I'll be all right in a few hours. I just need to clean it up." 

"You will see the doctor right now," she commanded. "I am surprised that Henry would even consider letting you ride back like that. He should have sent for a carriage immediately." 

"I was fine. I have had worse." He did not want her to resent the Prince any more. Any sort of bitterness against him was bad for her and Steven could not bare to see her hurt. 

"I don't care how much worse you have had it, we have all seen what losing blood can do to a person." She grabbed him by his good arm and proceeded to drag him over to the study which the doctor had set up as a temporary surgery. He let out a small laugh and followed her. He was touched by her obvious worry for him. Maybe she could help him leave his solitude behind after all. 


	18. A Joyous Reunion

The Runaway Royals - Part Eighteen 

"Francis can you stop doing that!" Marie snapped. The King had been drumming his fingers on the side of the carriage ever since they passed through the last town and it was getting on Marie's nerves. It had been a day since they had received the bad news from Bordeaux and the tension in their carriage had been steadily mounting. 

Marie had to admit she had never seen her husband so anxious. Wars had been threatened, rebellions planned and never had she seen him get as nervous as he was now. He had formed an attachment to his daughter-in-law which was as strong as she had ever seen him make. Danielle was obviously still nervous of him, but they had spent several afternoons together, when he was not busy. She had an open and affectionate temper which suited the King very well and her knowledge of political and military matters was superior to even his best advisor. He had no doubt that she would guide Henry to be the best of monarchs and would raise the next generation of sovereign to be just the same, if she were to live long enough to do it. 

The change in Queen Marie was astounding when she became distressed. She could go from being charming and amiable to being irritable and snappish. When she was in this mood everyone knew to steer well clear of her. Her temper was as bad as her husband's and her lady-in-waiting had suffered numerous tongue lashings from her. Especially at the time of her son's death. That had been difficult for all. The King and Queen distanced themselves from each other and buried themselves in work and court life. Marie drew comfort from her youngest son while Francis seemed to resent him for being the one still alive. It was no secret that despite their differences Francis and his eldest son enjoyed a close relationship. Henry had never been much a part of his life. 

As the state carriage jostled along the bumpy road Francis looked over at his wife. Her mood may have been peevish but her countenance was very uneasy. She was chewing her bottom lip and absently playing with a gold chain about her neck. Francis took one of her hands. They looked at each other. "Do not fret my dear," he said quietly. "I am sure Gerard is taking good care of her." The thought that their good friend the Duc de Bordeaux was with them brought some comfort to Marie. He was a good man. He had learned a lot about patience and charity from his wife. At one time Marie had been quite jealous of the Duchesse Emmeline. She seemed to commandeer so much of Henry's time, it was as if he was her child and not Marie's. But eventually Marie realised that she was a good influence on her son. The young Prince was brash and at times arrogant, but he would have been much worse without her guidance. 

This communication between husband and wife did nothing to bring Jacqueline out of the state of contemplation she had been in ever since they left the palace the previous day. She had not been able to get Danielle out of her mind. Danielle had been the closest thing Jacqueline had ever had to a real friend. Her mother and sister had never shown any interest in her. The only time Marguerite had ever tolerated Jacqueline was when she was bored, or wanted something. The servants at the manor had always seen her as the mistress's daughter and therefore not to be trusted. Danielle though had always found time for her. In those two years after Monsieur de Barbarac's death they had grown very fond of each other. They would swim in the lake and climb trees when Rodmilla was not there. When Danielle was moved into the servants quarters, they had to be content with late night talks. Jacqueline would usually steal away to Danielle's draughty room with treats from the kitchen and they would stay up giggling together until the early hours. In recent years it happened less and less though. The stakes were getting too high. 

The guilt for not having visited Danielle at the palace since her marriage was tormenting Jacqueline. Why had she allowed her mother to get to her like that? Not since she was a child had she cared so much what Rodmilla thought of her. It was a long time since she had realised that she would never be like Marguerite in her mother's eyes. Were it not for her though, Jacqueline would have seen her sister before this happened. Damn that woman. Danielle would at least have known that she loved her. For Danielle was as much like a real sister to her as anyone ever could be. The fact that they had different parents meant nothing to her. Now she may never have the chance to tell her beloved sister that she was sorry for allowing her to suffer in that way at the hands of Rodmilla and Marguerite. 

As the three inhabitants of the carriage contemplated there feelings of guilt the Chateau de Bordeaux came into view. How it seemed to have changed since last a royal couple were there. Twenty one years ago the young King Francis and heavily pregnant Queen Marie had journeyed there with their son Francis and daughters Eleanor, Margaret and Madeleine to visit their friends Gerard and Emmeline, the Duke and Duchess de Bordeaux. Back then the castle was still shaded by forest, with little in the way of gardens. Ancient ramparts and archers towers still dominated. But Emmeline had since seen to it that it be a place of beauty, welcoming to children. At least this was a nice place for Danielle to be now. It was quiet and beautiful. Exactly the sort of place a Princess could convalesce and if things were very bad, she could die with dignity here.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop. The travellers had been so engrossed in their own thoughts that they had not realised that they had reached their destination. Jacqueline jumped when the carriage door opened next to her. A hand appeared to help her out of the carriage. She absently took it and stepped down into the sunshine. She looked up at the building. It was a beautiful building. Exactly the sort of place Danielle would love. She just hoped that she would be able to enjoy it.

"Mademoiselle de Ghent," a voice said behind her. Jacqueline turned and saw Captain Polignac. "Should you require anything I shall not be far from you." 

"Thank you Captain, I shall bear that in mind" she replied. She wondered at his being so unduly cordial to her. It was not as if he was assigned to protect her. He was with them now because he was one of the most experienced protection officers in the regiment. When at the manor he would be there not for her but for the whole household. There was no need to try and impress her. 

As the Captain walked away, he too wondered why he had so suddenly offered his services in such a manner. He would not be working for her directly and she was not the type of lady he would usually be trying to impress. She was sweet natured and uncommonly pretty, but she was by no means striking which he usually looked for in a woman. He had once been acquainted with her sister Marguerite in a most disreputable way. At the time he had been unaware of a younger sister, but even if he had seen her then he would never have believed Jacqueline to be a Ghent. She shared her mother's looks but her temperament could not have been more different. 

Outside the chateau there was nobody there to greet the royal party. It was as if there was nobody in the whole house. This lack of manners was not like the Duke. For the King and Queen to visit was a great occasion. Because of the circumstances they did not expect fanfares but protocol demanded some sort of welcoming presence at least. Captain Lefevre, the King's personal guard banged on the heavy oak door. It was opened by a small man, who very much put Jacqueline in mind of the odious Pierre le Pieu. 

When he saw the King and Queen standing there he flung open the door and put on a great show of grovelling cordiality in the form of ridiculous bowing and a simpering tone of voice. The King however, was in no mood to give consequence to such a revolting specimen and made his way into the castle paying no heed to the little wretch. The Queen and Jacqueline followed, neither condescended to look at him. 

The entrance hall was empty. Unusual for such a big house. Marie had not known such quiet since the death of her son. She was not sure if she could bear to go through mourning again for one of her children. She may not have given birth to Danielle, but she thought of her as a daughter. 

"Where is my son?" Francis bellowed. Before he saw Danielle he had to have it out with Henry. "Well somebody answer me." Just then they heard the tapping of a cane on the stone floors and the Duke appeared a doorway. 

"Francis. How long have you been here?" The Duke was one of the few men who used the King's first name. "I had told my aide to alert me when he saw your carriage approach. He obviously did not keep a lookout as I instructed." Francis saw him give an angry look to the same weasel who had let them in.

"Gerard, thank you so much for taking in my son. We cannot express how grateful we are," Marie said. 

"Think nothing of it Marie," he kissed her hand. Just then they all heard Jacqueline let out a sob. They looked around at her. She was swaying as if about to collapse. Marie quickly moved forward to stop her from falling. 

"Jacqueline my dear are you all right?" She did not reply. Marie looked around and saw a priest and two nuns in mourners white. Now she was the one who wanted to faint. What else could this mean? They were too late. 

"Gerard, where is my son?" Francis asked. 

"I believe he is in the guest drawing room." He pointed to another door. Francis did not wait to be shown the way, he stormed off, determined to have it out with Henry. "Francis, wait a moment, it's not..." But he was not listening. 

Marie and Jacqueline followed him quickly. Marie knew that if this had really happened, now was not the right time to chastise him. Now he would be a husband in mourning. They called after him too, but he paid no heed to them. He flung the door open and stormed into the room. Marie and Jacqueline were not far behind him. 

Sitting at a desk reading a book was Henry. He looked up at his father and smiled. Everyone was confused at this behaviour, but then they heard Jacqueline gasp again. They followed her gaze to a spot on the floor where there was a group of children all sitting around a story teller. They were looking up at the beautiful woman mesmerised. She was reading to them from a book of traditional French legends. Only one person could tell a story in such an animated way. 

"Danielle!" Jacqueline called. She ran over to where her sister was sitting and threw her arms around her. "We thought that you had... Oh it doesn't matter what we thought. Are you all right? What happened? Should you be out of bed?" 

"Jacqueline dearest, I'm fine. I woke up yesterday afternoon and have felt no problem since." 

"You don't know how pleased I am to hear that?" A tear rolled down Jacqueline's cheek. Danielle raised a hand to wipe it away. 

"Jacqueline, you have the most affectionate temper I have ever known. I think can imagine your joy. You indeed have no malice." 

At that point Danielle looked up and saw the King and Queen, who had been watching this happy scene. She stood up and walked over to them, as calmly as she could with such excitement brewing inside her. The Queen however was not so calm and held her arms out to her and enveloped her in a warm, motherly embrace. Thank you for coming mother," Danielle said. She was now having difficulties holding back the tears. 

Then Francis stepped forward and joined in the happy scene by kissing his daughter-in-law on the cheek and giving her a similar hug. This picture of domestic bliss was completed when Henry joined them. 

"I have much to talk to you about son," Francis said. "But it can wait for now. I think we should just enjoy this moment while it lasts." Henry nodded. He knew what his father had to say and he accepted it. His Danielle was alive and no amount of chastisement from his father could change the way he felt at that moment. He joined in with the cheerful conversation and for the moment forgot all of his wrong doings. This moment was far too close to perfection for him to contemplate spoiling it now.


	19. Pleasantries and Disbelief

The Runaway Royals - Part Nineteen 

"I'm sure he will be here soon," Danielle said quietly to Jacqueline. She had been staring out of the same window in the sitting room for over an hour. Danielle could only put it down to the expected arrival of a certain captain who had been sent for by Lord Grey yesterday. Danielle could not wait until they finally stopped avoiding their feelings for one another and got married. Helping to plan a wedding would certainly give her something to do. The Captain was obviously smitten with her and if this vigil was anything to go by, she felt the same way. 

"Sorry," Jacqueline replied, not understanding what Danielle was saying. 

"Captain Laurent, I am sure he has been located now and will be on his way back. He will be so pleased to see you." 

"Oh yes, of course." The truth was, Jacqueline had not been thinking of Marc. She had not thought about him since he had tried to visit her and she refused to receive him. She suddenly felt a little bad about not even giving him a second thought. She had seen him leave the manor the previous day. He looked so dejected. It was true that in those two weeks between Henry and Danielle meeting and marrying it had seemed like they were growing close, but now all of that seemed so long ago, as if it had all been an illusion. What she had thought she felt then, she did not seem to feel any more. 

Her thoughts had been geared towards the manor. With Crown backing there was so much she could do to the place to make it successful again. She could buy back much of the land sold by her mother and make the farm productive again. They could keep more than just the pig and perhaps she could open the stud farm which Monsieur de Barbarac had planned before his death. There were days when Jacqueline missed Auguste very much. She known him for maybe only a month when he died but she had liked his company and she was given the impression that he was fond of her. When he visited her mother before their marriage he had spent much time describing his manor to her, saying how friendly his own daughter was. He even confided his plans for a stud farm where he would breed the best horses in the province if not France. These were plans he had told nobody, not even Danielle. Now Jacqueline would love to do this, for his memory. And with the presence of a guard as competent as Captain Polignac, she had no fears for the safety of the manor or its inhabitants. 

She looked around the room. It was a perfect picture. The candles had been lit for the evening and the room was sparkling with warmth from the people in it. The Queen was sitting at a desk writing a letter and her lady-in-waiting was doing her embroidery. The King was discussing politics with the Duke. Hélène and Lord Grey were engaged in a very intimate conversation which was being conducted very quietly, away from everyone else. But the most heart warming sight was Henry and Danielle, who had given up on getting a conversation out of Jacqueline and returned to her husband. They were sitting together on a chaise, Danielle leaning her head on his chest, and he was reading to her from an Italian book. It looked like Dante. 

Jacqueline stood and walked over to Danielle. "I think I may go and take a turn about the gardens, there is still enough light outside and dinner will not be for another hour." 

Henry put down his book and looked at her sternly. "Jacqueline you cannot expect me to permit my sister-in-law to go wandering about strange gardens alone at dusk. What sort of brother would I be if I allowed that?" Danielle was touched at her husband's protectiveness over her family. 

"It will not start to get dark for quite a while yet and I would so like to get some air before dinner."

Danielle also liked it that Jacqueline was gaining more confidence. A few weeks ago she would never have had the courage to argue with the Prince's judgement, brother-in-law or not. 

"Oh Henry what harm could it do. I don't think there are going to be Spanish invaders out there waiting to kidnap my family," Danielle said. Henry was still not convinced, but he thought it was best not to argue with Danielle. 

"Very well, but I cannot let you go alone." He stood up and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with one of the guard who had accompanied them. "Jacqueline, if you are insisting on this walk, Captain Polignac will escort you." 

The captain bowed to her and she lead the way. As they left the room, Jacqueline had to admit that she was not exactly displeased about Henry's choice of escort. She was curious about him. He was going to be at the manor and so they would be in close contact with each other, her curiosity was natural. He was also very pleasing to look at, she just hoped he was as charming as he was good looking. If he were she would certainly have no complaint with him being at the manor. 

When in the gardens and walking though, she found that she had nothing to say to him. She wasn't sure if she was nervous of speaking to him, or if she simply had no conversation. They walked for some time before Captain Polignac saw the need to break the silence. 

"These gardens were built for the Duke's late wife Emmeline," he said. "She loved to play with her children out here or to read. She was a great reader." 

"You know the Duke's family," Jacqueline said, a little surprised. It was unusual for soldiers to be acquainted with nobility unless they enjoyed a very high status in the guard. As a captain without specific duty, there seemed to be no reason for him to consort with aristocracy. 

"The Duke's second daughter Antoinette is married to my step-brother, the Marquis de Marseilles. He is my late step father's son." 

"So you are of a noble family then?" Such inquisitiveness was not really proper, but Jacqueline was intrigued by him. 

"I am the eldest son of the late Duc de Polignac." It took Jacqueline a moment to work out what he was telling her. She was astounded. If he was a duke, why was he serving as a guard? He seemed to read her mind. 

"My father left me with a full compliment of highly competent staff to run the estates, I thought I would do my bit for my country, while I am still young." 

"That is very commendable sir." Just then she realised how long they had been out there. "Dinner will be ready soon, I think we should return to the house." 

"As you wish milady." He escorted her back to the chateau. As they entered he took his leave of her and went to take care of some business. 

Inside she was greeted by a whole host of guards. In the middle of them was Captain Laurent. 

"Milady Jacqueline," he said with some surprise on seeing her. "Have you been out walking?" Jacqueline nodded. "Alone?" 

"No Captain Polignac escorted me." Then, as if by magic, that very man appeared behind her. A look of anger crossed Laurent's face. If Jacqueline did not know better she would say that she was jealous. She could tell that he was about to say something, but he was cut off by the gong for dinner. 

The company of guards quickly dispersed leaving only Jacqueline and the Captains Laurent and Polignac. The royal family and their entourage soon emerged from their sitting room. Everyone got into their positions. The Duke had planned a very formal dinner in honour of the Princess's deliverance and so everything, and everyone had its place. 

The King escorted Danielle in and Henry his mother. Then the Duke and the Queen's lady-in-waiting, followed by Jacqueline and Laurent and Hélène and Steven and finally Captain Polignac on his own. For guards to join in such occasions was rare, but Polignac and Steven were aristocracy in their own right and Laurent was the adopted son of a comte. Protocol demanded that the Duke issue invitations to join the party. 

All sitting at the table were keen to celebrate this occasion, but none were so eager to toast the salvation of Danielle than Henry. He found it unbelievable to think that just one day earlier he was so sure that she was going to die, he was willing to allow somebody to take his life too. He knew that his stupidity and cowardice would stay with him for the rest of his days, but he had learned from his mistakes. He would abide by the promise he made to her. His every waking moment would be dedicated to her protection. Never again would he put her in such danger.

During the first course, there was little conversation. The royal family did not feel comfortable discussing things in front of outsiders, and the others did not feel comfortable talking in the presence of royalty. However, the Duke could not put up with such formality in his home. As a good friend of the King and Queen, he felt that he could open the conversation without affronting them. He stood and picked up a glass. 

"Your majesties, your royal highnesses, dukes, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast in honour of something I have not yet been able to celebrate. A toast to Prince Henry and Princess Danielle, may they have many years together and be as happy as I have been in matrimony." The rest of the party raised their glasses. 

"Prince Henry and Princess Danielle." The love struck Royals could do nothing but look at each other. At that moment they were lost in a world of each other. Henry leaned over and kissed his wife. Nobody could condemn this sentiment, no matter how unfitting it was to the occasion. 

The atmosphere had suddenly changed from one of great austerity to one conducive to conversation. To make sure it stayed that way the Duke launched into one of his anecdotes, involving Henry. "Marie, did your son ever tell you about the time he chased Emmeline into the lake at Hautefort?" The Queen shook her head and looked over at Henry who was smirking at the memory. 

"Oh please Your Grace, tell them," Danielle said excitedly. She would never tire of the Duke's dry humour and would take any chance to listen to his stories, especially where they concerned Henry. 

"Well, one day I had been invited to court to advise his majesty on matters of state and of course my wife accompanied me, but of course she was not interested on catching up with the court gossip along with the other ladies. She had come armed with a bag full of sugared plums and was determined to have a good day with a certain young Prince and his little lady friend." At this point he looked at Henry and then at Hélène. 

"Do not blame me. It was all his fault," she said pointing at Henry. He feigned a look of mock innocence. "It was all his idea. he forced me to do it." She then laughed that silver bell laugh that Steven loved. 

"Well, anyway, the two of them conspired to convince her to play hide and seek with a view to playing a practical joke on her. So they decided to hide and she would come and find them. Well Hélène had chosen a rather simple hiding place and she even giggled to attract my wife to her whereabouts. When she was quickly discovered she pretended to be annoyed and pointed out where the boy was supposedly hiding. However he was not there at all and this misdirection gave him a chance to spring out on my wife with a handful of mud. Of course, Emmeline, never one to spoil the game ran from the little ruffian. However He was the one controlling the chase and he soon saw that she was not paying attention to where she was going. He threw the mud in one direction in order to make her go the other which led her straight into the shallow part of the lake. By the time Emmeline was able to find her bearings these two rascals were rolling around on the floor laughing. Eventually they went to help her out of there which is when she got her own back. The two of them ended up in there with her and all hell broke loose." 

Everybody was laughing by now, especially Henry and Hélène. They were always happy to be reminded of their games with the Duchess. The tension that had existed before was now gone and everybody fell into easy conversation with each other. Hélène spoke only to Steven. The Duke relayed more of Henry's mischief to the royal party. Jacqueline was caught in conversation with Captain Polignac. She found him to be very charming company and was enjoying her chat immensely. Much to the disgust of Captain Laurent. 

After pudding had been eaten and everybody was relaxing with their wine, Francis decided that this was the time to make his announcement. He had been unsure about it but now, he knew that this was a good idea. He stood and the room fell into silence. 

"I would like to take this opportunity to make an announcement. As you all no my son has, in the past been a little wild and his mother and I have sometimes despaired that he will never grow out of it. But since his marriage we have seen a marked difference in his attitude. Because of this I have decided to hand over the commandership of the Royal Guard to him. I believe that now is a good time for him to start practising those skills of authority he will need as king." 

Henry was stunned. Just two weeks ago his father would not have trusted him with a tin soldier, now he was handing over control of the country's elite force to him. This was more than a surprise it was a miracle. 

He stood to say something in reply. "If you think that I am ready to take on this task, I will do it with pride father and I am sincerely grateful for the trust you display in me. My first action as Commander in Chief of the Guard will be to have a company accompany my bride and I on the rest of our honeymoon. We have decided that we would like to complete our journey." 

Francis dropped his glass. He could not believe what he had just heard. After all that had happened, he was still determined to go against his strict orders and continue with this ridiculous pantomime. He forcefully stood, almost knocking his chair over completely. The atmosphere thickened instantaneously. Everybody was fearful for the showdown that they were sure would ensue. 

Surprisingly the King did not say a word. He glared at Henry for a moment before leaving the room, a cloud of anger over his head. Henry turned to the rest of the diners and made his apologies before following his father out. Their bitterness and resentment for one another had festered for too long. They were going to do this now and have this futile feud finished once and for all. 


	20. The Showdown

The Runaway Royals - Part Twenty 

Henry stood in the candlelit passage in silence. He was trying to calm himself before he confronted his father once and for all. He knew that it would not do to burst in and start shouting, that was not the way to make him listen. He was finding that composing himself was difficult. He was just so angry. Years of bitterness and resentment, that he had kept hidden deep inside himself, was coming to the surface, trying to get free. For years the king had treat Henry like some troublesome dog that somebody gave you to replace one that had died. You did not really like it and would like nothing better than to have it destroyed, but propriety demands that you keep it just in case those who made the gift come to visit. 

He looked at the door through which his father had disappeared a few minutes ago. The prospect of a showdown unnerved him somewhat, but he knew if he did not do it now, he would back out and things that needed to be brought out into the open would be left unsaid. He boldly stepped forward and opened the door. The King, who was stomping around and muttering to himself, stopped and stared at his son. 

"If I were you boy I would walk away now for I am in a foul disposition and in no humour to discuss this matter." 

"Father, I do not care. We are going to have this out now. Even if I have to talk to myself I am going to say what I came here to say." Both men were shocked. henry had before been forceful with his father, on occasions he was even defiant, but he had never outright demanded something. 

The King had never tolerated people making demands of him and he was not about to start now. As King his position commanded more respect than that. "I am King of France and I will not be spoken to like this!" he roared, attempting to make his son back down from his aggressive stance. But Henry would not turn away from what he had started. This was something he had to see through to the bitter end. 

"Yes you are the King, but you will not live forever. One day I will succeed you and become ruler of this nation. It is still a position that I would rather not undertake, but I have resigned myself to accepting it. Therefore I demand to be heard. For years you have kept me down and prevented me from being myself. Did you never once think, that maybe if I had been allowed to be myself, I would be ready to accept my duty now? I may even have obeyed you and marry Gabriella." 

"Well maybe there you got it right," the King said, unhappy at having to make this concession at this moment. "But you life has been one long escape attempt. Suppose I had, given you what you wanted, how do I know that you would not be off God knows where living a life of decadence without a thought for France?" 

"You don't know that, but I resent the fact that you never trusted me enough to take that chance. Why do you think I always tried to escape? Do you think I was being difficult on purpose? I was trying to do for myself what you would not allow." 

"You're right. I was not willing to let you go off on your own, but you were too wrapped up in your own self pitying misery, you never stopped to think why I did it." 

"All right then father, enlighten me." He sat down on a chaise. "Did you seek to protect me from the thieving forces of the French countryside, or even murderous ones from further afield? Were you afraid that I would make your tidy regime disordered through my wayward behaviour?" 

"When ever you climbed out of your bedroom at night or came home bruised and beaten from you adventures with gypsies and the likes, you never once looked at your mother and thought about what your behaviour did to her." henry was not going to have this. He stood up abruptly. 

"What do you know of Mother's feelings? Do not pretend to me that you share any sort of relationship. I have seen the two of you be in each other's presence for hours and never once speak a word to each other. You pass sentence in court yet never once have I seen you directly consult her. For twenty years I have had nothing to do around the palace except observe my parents and never once did I see any symptom of regard from you, so do not preach to me about her feelings when you cannot possibly know what they are." 

"Do not presume to know everything about your mother and myself son, your knowledge of the subject does you no credit. Your mother and I share a relationship that is not one of love, but one of mutual respect and admiration. I have consulted her many times on subjects of state and she gives me advice that is more useful than that of any of my counsel. Yes it is true that our marriage was arranged, but over the years we have come to an understanding in which we are both satisfied by the state of our marriage. After thirty two years by her side, I think I know her well enough to see when she is melancholy because of you, so do not lecture me on our marriage. I cannot count the number of times I have watched her hold back the tears because you have gone away again. I honestly believe that you were her favourite among her children, although I cannot see why the way you have treated her. When we received the message that Danielle was hurt, I have never seen her so upset. I just want you to get a picture in your head of your mother near on fainting, sobbing with grief. That was the first time I had actually see her cry because of your stupidity, but by God I determined that it will be the last." 

Henry felt ashamed at causing his mother such sorrow. It was true that he had been very close to her, especially in the last ten years. When Francis died, they consoled each other over their loss. The King was unwilling to offer any condolence, so they retreated into their own world for several months while they mourned. The thought that he had caused her pain, was unsettling to him. 

"From now on boy you WILL consider your family before you act. Not only have you distressed your mother in the past few days you have been the source of pain and concern for myself and Jacqueline. We are all fond of Danielle in a way that I don't think you realise. But not only that, physical harm was brought upon both Lord Grey and Lady Hélène, not to mention Poor Danielle. She nearly died Henry. She is your wife and you led her into a situation that nearly got her killed. Putting your own life at risk is one thing, but endangering the woman you say you are hopelessly in love with is quite another. Both you and I know that this sort of behaviour can not continue. I have given you command of the guard so that you will learn some responsibility. I expect this to be the last time I have to reprimand you like this. We will leave for Hautefort tomorrow." 

"No father we will not. You may leave if you wish, but tomorrow Danielle and I are going to be escorted by a company of Royal Guard to our original destination. These past few weeks at the palace have been very stifling for a woman who is so used to the freedom of the outdoors. I am determined that she have a proper break from that formality, and if you push me far enough father, I promise that it will be a permanent break. there is something I would like Danielle to see and there is something I have to tell her." 

"What can be said now that cannot be said back at the palace?" 

"Something very important. One day she will find out just who has been warming my bed for the past five years and I think she has the right to find out from me before any vindictive court gossips have the chance." 

"So now we get to the truth. You did not bring her here in the spirit of a passionate moment. You wanted to get her away from the palace to give yourself the chance to off load your guilty conscience at her expense. To make her aware of your affairs is one thing but to tell her that your mistress was the very woman who has now become one of her closest friends is quite another. You have clearly not thought about this properly. Yes most of the court know of the relationship you had with Hélène, but I do not think any are going to tell her outright. By all means she must know that you are not perfect, you cannot allow her to go on thinking you to be a saint when we all know that you are not, but had you thought about this you would have realised that you need not relay all of the particulars. Her best friends, Jacqueline and Hélène are unlikely to reveal your secret and she is unlikely to be listening to the court gossip. For her to know this would cause her great pain, and it is possible that you would lose her trust. Had you let that lump you call a brain think about this for a moment you would have realised that none of this was necessary." 

"Maybe you could deceive your wife about your past, but I love mine too much to do the same to her. Just how many mistresses did you have before you married mother? How many did you keep on after the wedding?" Francis stepped forward to strike his son, but he quickly checked his temper and walked away. 

"My vows were made before God and I have stuck to them. The only woman to have shared my bed since that day is your mother. She has borne me five children and for that she deserves to be the sole object of my affections. I have and will always be true to my Queen and don't you ever forget that.

During that time you spent with Hélène you never once came to me and told me that you did not agree with what you were doing, because you were enjoying yourself too much. You may condemn this now, but it was good enough for your ancestors, it was good enough for your brother. What makes you so special that it is not good enough for you?" 

"Don't you understand? I am not Francis." The King was taken aback by this. "I am sorry that he had to die. Don't you think that I would gladly have taken his place were I given the chance? When I was a boy I looked up to him as a God. He taught me things I might never have learned were it not for his instruction. He was the closest male companion that I had. From a very young age I realised that if I wanted to do all of those things a son did with his father I would not get very far if I came to you. Francis was my only source of male guidance. Face it father, you had your heir to the throne and I was just something that happened to come along for which you had little use and even less affection." 

Francis could not reply. He had no idea that Henry felt this way. He and his second son had never been close but he did not know that he gave that impression to him. 

"I would watch you and Francis in the war room, planning your strategies together, inspecting the guard, dining with powerful men. You were always laughing and joking together. I thought if I were like Francis maybe he will like me too. I tried to be him but it never worked. You ignored me just the same as always. I did not envy Francis the burden he carried, but I did envy the freedom you gave him. You could say I even resented it. Whilst I was stuck here he was living in Paris or touring Italy. I wanted to do those things too, but no I was condemned to life in Hautefort. During the mourning period, you never once spoke to me about him, you barely spoke to me at all. I may now have been your heir, but you had not the respect or affection for me that you had for him. Ever since you have compared me to him and thought 'Francis would never have done that' and I am tired of it. I loved Francis very dearly but I am not like him." 

A wave of guilt and remorse crashed down over the King. He knew that he had neglected his son, and to his own shame he had even allowed himself to wish that it was Henry who had died rather than Francis. He never admitted to himself depth of his sorrow for the death of his son, but right now Henry was making him confront that and the way he treat his only remaining son. 

"You are very right, you are not like him, you're like me. We are both stubborn, difficult and controlling. You wanted control of your life while I wanted to control it for you. I blamed myself for Francis's death. I kept thinking if only he had been here and not in Paris he would never have caught that fever. He did not choose to go to Paris you know. I sent him there. I felt that he needed to get used to being independent. One day he would be making all of the decisions after all. When the news of his illness came to us I thought that had he been with me, he would have been all right. I decided on the eve of your being proclaimed Dauphin that I would keep you here where I could keep an eye on you, where you would be out of harms reach. I thought I was doing what was best for you, I realise now that I was wrong." 

Without realising it the two men were understanding each other. This was an historic moment. Finally father and son would be more tolerant to each other rather than at a constant impasse. 

There was a quiet knock on the door and Captain Laurent nervously entered. "Her Majesty the Queen wishes to know if your Majesty and You Highness will be joining the party in the library?" 

"Tell Her Majesty that we shall be there shortly?" Francis answered. "And could you arrange a carriage for the Prince and Princess to leave tomorrow morning. The Prince will give you directions, I believe that he is heading for somewhere on the coast."

Henry smiled, relieved that finally he and his father had reached that understanding that had eluded them for so long. 


	21. A Happy Ending

The Runaway Royals - Part Twenty One

Danielle giggled as she looked out of the carriage window. She had not been so excited since she was a child, when she would wait for her father to return from his business trips. Henry was still refusing to reveal their destination to her. The evening before when he told her of the King's decision to allow them to continue their trip, she was so pleased, she did everything she could think of to make him tell her, but his stubbornness astounded her. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she loved him.

Henry too was in an excessively happy mood. He was doing something special for his bride and he had his father's permission to do it. He had a feeling that his relationship with the King would be somewhat different in the future. His cheerful disposition had been improved not inconsiderably, by seeing the odious Pascal clothed in the manner of a groom and working in the stables.

"Excited?" Henry asked, already knowing the answer. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he moved her hair to one side and began to kiss her neck. The feeling of his breath on her neck made the beauty of the scenery around her melt away. How could she take joy in anything else when he was so close to her?

"Will you not tell me where it is we go?" She whispered, still desperate to learn of their destination.

"You know very well that I will not milady." He replied. "But if you are patient you will soon see."

"And if I am not patient?" she jokingly asked.

"Then I shall just have to punish you by keeping you here in this carriage until we have to return to the chateaux."

"Sir, I could imagine no worse torture than being confined in a space so close to you." She kissed the tip of his nose as she said this.

"Shall I have the carriage turn back and we can spend a happy morning in the not so confined area of our chambers?" He leaned forward as if to call on the driver. Danielle grabbed him and pulled him back onto the seat beside her.

"Henry de Valois you shall do no such thing. I have travelled many miles and have seen many troubles to find out your secret destination. Your raging passions are not to stop me now." Henry pouted at his advances being rejected. "But if you must, I see no harm in a kiss, to help you on your way until we can be alone tonight."

"How can I resist?" He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. For a moment he could do nothing but look at her. Could this angel in his arms be the same Danielle that just two days ago lay almost lifeless in a peaceful slumber in a strange bed? She looked happier and more beautiful in these days since her recovery than he had ever seen her before. The joy of her being alive had made her all the more radiant in his eyes. Although he could not discover how in his heart, she could possibly have grown more exquisite than he had seen her before. But she was indeed so lovely and fair now, how could she ever have looked better?

Danielle also took this chance to gaze on Henry for it was not often that she was so close to him that she could study his features without being pulled into a kiss. The gravity between thier lips was such that they could not be kept apart when in such close proximity. His features were fine and proud, not so delicate that they were effeminate, but delicate enough so that they were not crude. His eyes were the most amazing colour. They were more grey than blue, but they sparkled. She ran her fingers along his jawline and then entwined them in his hair. She loved to feel his hair more than anything.

Eventually this staring was overcome by an urge to get as close to one another as they possibly could. They allowed their lips to touch. Every time they kissed it felt like that first time. No matter how many times they explored each other's lips it always felt fresh and exciting as if the thousand times it had happened before had never really happened.

It was in this mode that they continued their journey. Not another word was spoken between them, they allowed the feel of each other's bodies to do the talking. 

They were flanked on either side by their personal guards. Laurent was worn out after having been riding up and down the coast looking for them, but he could not neglect his duty. His obligation to Henry was greater than any personal weariness or injury he could face. Also Jacqueline was a part of this party, he hoped to be able to speak with her later. Any chance he got to speak with her was a blessing for him. She always had the most wonderful conversation. He surreptitiously looked back to where she was riding horseback. He had been surprised to learn that she was a very accomplished horsewoman. She looked wonderful, riding side saddle on the small grey mare. So elegant and ladylike.

She was riding by the side of Captain Polignac. Laurent was not very happy with the attention he had been paying to her. Polignac was very natural and affable with women and had charmed many a lady into abandoning their morals with promises of love and passion. This was one of few guards who did not frequent the brothels, he did not need to. He was a legend in the regiment for his liaisons with beautiful high born women. The thought that Jacqueline may be his next victim made Laurent's blood boil. She was too sweet and innocent to be defiled by a lusting monster like Polignac. He would request that somebody else be posted at the manor, but besides himself and the other personal protection officers he was the best man in the regiment, he would just have to keep an eye on his behaviour. But right now he was only keeping an eye on Jacqueline.

To the other side of the Royal carriage was Steven who was riding alongside Hélène. Were he a member of the guard such an open friendship with a lady-in-waiting to the royal household would have been strictly forbidden. But fortunately for him he was not a real guard. He had agreed to do this as repayment of the debt he owed to the French crown and so was not treated as a guard should be. One of the things he liked most about living in the palace was the chance to talk to Hélène. He had never met anybody like her. She was the sort of best friend everyone should have, open, considerate and loyal. Her continued allegiance to the Prince was very much proof of that.

Hélène was likewise glad to be with Steven. he offered her companionship that did nt exist for her anywhere else inside or outside the palace wall. She found the Princess charming and sweet, but she was not much more than a child and, despite the traumas of her life, was still very much an innocent in the ways of the world. Especially the world of the high born. In Steven, Hélène felt that she had someone who she could relate to. The use of a private sitting room had been a godsend for the pair of them. It allowed them to discuss things openly without the worry of prying eyes and ears interfering.

"So what is this place we are going to?" Hélène asked Steven, tired of the silence.

"All I know is that it is some sort of ancient port and fishing village, but I think it has some significance to the Prince and Princess. I don't know what it is though. I don't think that even Danielle knows."

"Well Henry always was a dark horse. Although he did usually say where we were going, but those places never had any significance to us." Steven could hear the bitterness loaded with sorrow as she said this. He could do nothing but feel compassion for what she had gone through. He knew that she would not welcome any more talk of what she had confided in him. She had told him about it and that was the end of it for her. From now on there conversation would go back to what it had been before any of this ever happened.

Whilst all of this passion, resentment and politeness was going on Jacqueline was paying no attention to any of it. She was engaged in conversation with Captain Polignac. He truly was a charming man, and it was going to be a pleasure having him around the manor. She could talk to him about anything, even her mother and her past.

"So is the manor your property now?" He asked.

"No. I don't really know who it belongs to, I assume the crown. All I know is that I am allowed to live there, probably until I marry, if I ever marry."

"And why would you not marry? Surely not all of your admirers are below you, although I can see why you can be choosy." Jacqueline blushed. That was possibly the first time that a man had ever complimented her with any sincerity.

"I have been away from court too much to have any admirers."

"Well the court has been deprived of a jewel then." He looked over at her and noticed how the glow spread across her face. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle, I have embarrassed you. I will speak no more of it."

"Thank you ... I'm sorry but how should I address you. Are you Captain or Your Grace or...?"

"Well my friends call me by my surname Polignac, my servants call me Your Grace and my men call me Captain. But you can call me Antoine."

"Thank you, Antoine." Now she felt totally at ease with him and the rest of the journey was spent happily by all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danielle," Henry murmured into her hair.

"Mmmm."

"We've stopped."

"Have we?"

"I think that means we've arrived." This statement, Danielle did take notice of. She pushed Henry away and almost dived out of the carriage window. She looked around and all she could see was a sea of golden corn, but she could hear the roar of the ocean.

"We shall not be needing your services again until later," Henry said to the guards as he stepped out of the carriage. He turned and offered his hand to Danielle to hand her out. She almost jumped down into his arms. He lead his wife away towards the bellowing Atlantic.

The crashing of waves against the cliff face was getting louder, but the noise could not drown out the beat of her heart. The promise her father had made was finally going to be fulfilled. It was almost as if Henry had been sent by him to take care of Danielle.

"Danielle," Henry said quietly. He knew that it was now or never to tell his great guilty secret. "There is something I have to tell you. I can keep my past from you no more."

"Henry you don't need to tell me anything. I know that you haven't been a saint. I may have been a servant, but gossip can make its way to even the lowliest ears, especially when the subject is so well known to everyone. I know that you have been arrogant and selfish at times, and I know that you have been involved with other women, but that does not matter. What matters is the person that you are now. You are my husband, for better or for worse. I don't want to know anything of your past, no details, no names. What matters now is you and I." Henry accepted this, and did not reply. He felt so much better knowing that Danielle did not think less of his for his past indiscretions.

As they walked on, Danielle's mind was brought back to a letter that she had written that morning. It had been sent to Leonardo asking his advice on an idea she had hit on the previous day. She had been so saddened to hear that the school in the Duke's chateau had to be closed because there was nobody to teach. She had thought that Gustave would make a wonderful teacher. He was well read, artistic and she knew that he was excessively fond of children. She wanted to know Leonardo's opinion on the idea. She would be sad to see him leave, but he could do so much good, and it would offer him plenty to paint. Eventually one of the Bordeaux children would take over from him and if he wanted he could return to the province if he wishes, perhaps even as artist in residence. She knew that the Duke would like him.

When the expanse of blue water finally came into view, Danielle gasped. She could not help herself. It was a breathtaking site. Below her the waves crashed against the rock face. Just a little further down the coast there was a sandy beach, where the waves lapped against the shore.

"Henry this is beautiful," her voice had become a whisper. "I have dreamed of the sea all of my life. Since my father died I have longed to see what he had always described to me. As a baby in my cradle he would tell me about the dazzling sight of the sunset on the Mediterranean. But his favourite was the gentle lull of the Atlantic. My mother lived by that great ocean all her life until she married my father. It was in that town where he fell in love with her. She was walking along the sand and he was watching her from the cliff. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he knew at that moment she was the love of his life."

"I know." Henry said. Danielle looked at him quizzically. "This arrived a week after our marriage." He pulled a letter from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Danielle. "It is from a fisherman of this town. Who's aunt was named Nicole de Lancret." Danielle looked at him, a spark of disbelief in her eyes.

"You mean this is..."

"This is where your mother was born. This cliff top on which we now stand was where a young Auguste de Barbarac stood and watched a beautiful maiden walk along a golden beach." Danielle was in awe of her surroundings, but Henry was not finished. He took her by the hand and led her away from the top of the cliff down to the beach.

"Where are we going?"

"Look over there," Henry said, pointing to an cave in the rock of the cliff face. "Did your father ever tell you of such a place."

"Yes. It was in a cavern in the cliff where my father asked my mother to marry him." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How do you know all of this? Every detail?"

"It's all in here," he said holding up the letter. "I thought it would be something special I could do for you to show it all to you." She was now crying openly. Henry cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. At one time I thought that I would be Rodmilla's slave forever and the happiest I could expect to be was when I managed to get away from the manor, the home I loved. But then you rode into my life and everything changed from there. You have brought so much to my life, even the greatest trauma can not make a person deserve so much happiness."

Henry was about to respond, but she gently brushed her fingers against his lips to stop him. This was a moment of pure perfection and she did not want any misplaced words to spoil that. She put her arms around his neck and he encircled his around her waist. As they kissed the world stopped. This moment of perfection would last forever in their minds. It was at this moment that they fully realised the extent of their devotion and the runaway Royals reconciled themselves with the world.


End file.
